Pouco a Pouco
by Lina Limao
Summary: "Eu te amo." Draco olhou para ela e a ruiva deu um sorriso gentil. Aqueles olhos, aquelas sardas, aquele cabelo ruivo... Valia a pena morrer por Virgínia Weasley.
1. Patrono

**Título:** Pouco a Pouco

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Personagem/Casal:** Draco M. &amp; Ginny W.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** T (Não que alguém respeite isso, mas é bom avisar que tem uma [e apenas UMA] insinuação de sexo, logo, + de 14. Mas você que sabe da sua vida, cara. Só não diga que não avisei, ok? Have fun).

**Sumário:** _"Eu te amo." _Draco olhou para ela e a ruiva deu um sorriso gentil. Aqueles olhos, aquelas sardas, aquele cabelo ruivo... Valia a pena morrer por Virgínia Weasley.

**Avisos:** Não

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence... Mas o Draco Malfoy, talvez... hahahahahaha

**xxx  
**

**Capítulo 1 - Patrono**

**Grande** missão.

Enquanto o "_Trio de Ouro_" fazia alguma coisa bem mais interessante, ela ficou incumbida de vigiar Draco Malfoy só por que Harry Chato Potter achava prudente. Era certo que Malfoy sempre fora um trasgo idiota, mas segui-lo era passar um pouco dos limites. Pensando bem racionalmente, o que ele podia estar fazendo de tão anormal? Ensinando Voldemort a dançar valsa? Ao menos, Virgínia Weasley pensava assim.

Além de tudo, não é como se o sonserino levasse uma vida muito agitada. Vivia sempre estudando, treinando quadribol, tirando sarro de alunos mais novos, sumindo dentro da sala precisa e conversando com a Murta que Geme. Gina não entendia por que ele preferia conversar com um fantasma, mas bastou se lembrar dos amigos dele que a resposta lhe veio subitamente.

Não entenderiam jamais.

Tudo bem que Harry queria muito saber das atividades extracurriculares do Malfoy, mas por que ela? Com aqueles cabelos ruivos, ela ia atrair bastante atenção, certo? Mas nem Neville nem Luna pareciam muito adequados para aquela tarefa e Gina, afinal de contas, não tinha nada programado para aquele dia. Ia ficar sozinha no castelo de novo, pra variar.

Bufou. Estava cansada de ficar na biblioteca fingindo ler só para espionar o Malfoy. Já tinha perdido o jantar por causa dele e não pretendia ficar ali até cair de sono. Foi quando estava prestes a ir embora, fechando o livro de poções, que ele saiu meio desnorteado, caminhando pelo corredor. Gina olhou para a janela, e viu que já era quase noite. E estava tão frio, que só queria subir para o dormitório e desmaiar na cama.

Mas não.

Foi seguindo Draco pelos corredores, bem devagar e silenciosa, se escondendo atrás dos pilares. Era tão estúpido o modo que Gina se escondia que até mesmo Crabble teria notado. Mas o Malfoy não parecia estar em um dos seus melhores dias.

Ele foi se esgueirando pelos corredores, até sair do castelo. Já estava tão tarde que Gina pensou duas vezes antes de continuar seguindo-o. O que ajudava, é que ele iluminava o caminho com a varinha e, assim, ela não o perderia de vista tão facilmente. Mesmo ele encaminhando-se para a floresta proibida. Mesmo ela não gostando nem um pouquinho de ir até lá.

"_Esse moleque só pode ter problemas mentais..."_

Quando ele cortou pelo gramado e entrou na floresta, Gina olhou para trás. Pensou em fazer alguma marca no caminho, algo que lhe ajudasse a conseguir o caminho de volta, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Queria que Hermione estivesse ali. Ela certamente pensaria em alguma coisa, algum feitiço, qualquer coisa do tipo.

Por fim, suspirou e seguiu Draco.

Quanto mais ele se afastava dela, mais sombria a floresta ficava. Gina ficou com medo e com frio. Cruzou os braços contra o peito e continuou caminhando atrás dele. Sentiu o ar ficar pesado. Estava tudo tão escuro que só conseguia se guiar pela luz da varinha de Draco. Não havia luz nem da lua e nem das estrelas, por que os galhos das árvores se enroscavam e cobriam tudo, como um teto.

Lembrou-se de súbito, de seu segundo ano.

O ar estava daquele mesmo jeito, quando os dementadores estavam cercando Hogwarts para protegê-la de Sirius Black... Tudo ficava frio e ela perdia o entusiasmo. As lembranças de Tom Riddle e do diário ficavam intensas. Foi então que ela percebeu de que se tratava e arregalou os olhos.

Dementadores.

Era bem possível que ainda habitassem aquele pedaço. Era tudo muito possível. Por Merlin, havia dementadores se manifestando no mundo dos trouxas, por que não ali? Ainda mais agora, com comensais e com tudo que estava havendo. O mundo bruxo não era mais o mesmo. E, de repente, se sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada.

Quis gritar.

Quis chamar por Malfoy e alertá-lo. Quis dizer que era uma má idéia sair pra esvaziar a cabeça na floresta proibida, agarrar seus cabelos loiros e arrastá-lo pra fora dali. Quis até mesmo petrificá-lo, mas qualquer coisa.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Draco estava se aproximando de uma clareira, quando Gina sentiu, realmente, tudo esfriar. O loiro parecia tão absorto em seus pensamentos que, quando notou, se desesperou. Agarrou a varinha, e recuou lentamente alguns passos. Gina agradeceu mentalmente e pensou que daria tempo de sair dali, mas não foi bem assim.

Um dementador apareceu.

"_Vamos, Malfoy, só um, faça o patrono e vamos dar o fora daqui."_

Ela murmurava sabendo que ele não escutaria. O dementador se aproximou dele e começou a lhe sugar a energia. Draco gritou e cedeu de joelhos por um momento. Isso se repetiu por algumas vezes, sem que ele reagisse. Gina não conseguia entender por que ele não fazia logo a porcaria do feitiço.

O dementador rodeou Draco, e ele gritava de agonia, se apoiando no chão com as duas mãos. Gina não queria se envolver, não queria mesmo. Mas o chapéu seletor havia colocado-a na Grifinória por um motivo, e era aquele.

Sua coragem e sua generosidade.

Ela suspirou e murmurou um palavrão antes de correr de trás das árvores e apontar a varinha para o dementador. Deixou uma de suas boas lembranças invadir seu coração, seu corpo e bradou o nome do feitiço. Muito, muito alto.

Seu patrono se formou.

O cavalo branco e iluminado correu por volta do dementador com facilidade, espantando-o.

Quando o dementador se afastou, o cavalo rodeou a cabeça de Draco uma vez, antes de se desfazer como fumaça. Os olhos cinzentos dele olharam para a pequena garota ruiva, que segurava a varinha, ainda apontada para o ar, quase paralisada. Por fim, o braço dela caiu ao lado do corpo e ela cedeu de joelhos, olhando para ele.

Os dois ofegantes.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco estavam assustados, cheios de medo. Mas isso não o impediu de se aproximar dela devagar. Gina olhou para ele assombrada, com medo, caindo sentada no chão de terra e se empurrando para trás. Mesmo estando aparentemente fraco, ela não quis arriscar se o Malfoy ia agradecê-la ou amaldiçoá-la.

"_Não... Weasley..."_

Draco arquejou, se aproximando mais dela. Gina ficou absolutamente imóvel vendo o loiro se aproximar quase rastejante. Estava ainda mais pálido que o comum. Estava tremendo.

Parou de frente para ela, olhando-a, impotente. Gina entreabriu os lábios e perguntou num sussuro.

"_Por que ia deixar que eles te matassem? Por que não conjurou o patrono?"_

Ele riu, com um pouco de desdém e girou os olhos.

"_Eu não tenho uma das suas preciosas lembrancinhas felizes, Weasley. Não tenho como fazer surgir um bichinho brilhante com a varinha. Julgue-me."_

Gina arregalou os olhos. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Ela sabia que ele estava fraco, e que devia deixá-lo descansar, mas não quis passar mais um minuto ali. Até por que, não tinha idéia do que ele tinha ido fazer ali e de quem podia estar esperando por trás das árvores. Ergueu-se do chão e olhou para ele.

"_Vamos, Malfoy. Nós precisamos sair daqui. Por que veio pra cá, falando nisso? Não sabe que é 'Floresta proibida' por um motivo?"_

Draco apoiou-se nos joelhos e colocou-se de pé. Bateu um pouco a mão nos joelhos da calça e começou a caminhar junto com Gina. Ela apenas andava ao lado dele, já que não tinha idéia de que caminho tomar para retornar.

"_Não seja curiosa, Weasley."_

"_E é assim que me agradece por ter salvado sua vida?"_

Caminharam para Hogwarts em silêncio. Os dois. Entraram pelo castelo escondidos e seguiram caminhos opostos. Foi como se nada houvesse acontecido. Gina sequer se atreveu a contar para algum professor que havia visto um dementador na floresta, por que nunca devia ter ido até lá. E ia acabar ficando de detenção, se bem conhecia a justiça da escola.

Então Gina não contou nada daquilo pra ninguém.

Nunca.

**xxx**

_Por Deus, eu tenho algo a dizer e.e _

_Primeiro de tudo, essa fanfic vai ter 17 Capítulos._

_Eu sei por que meio que já os escrevi. hihi_

_Segundo: Eu não sei se o que eu escrevo está agradando ou não a vocês, e eu gostaria muito de saber. Questão de querer evoluir, como bom Pokémon que sou. Então, pelo amor de Deus, comente! Mesmo que seja pra falar que ta uma bosta, mas comente. Eu preciso saber. Não vou deixar de postar por causa disso, até pq a fic já ta toda escrita, mas por solidariedade ficwriter, cara. Sério. Doa-me seu review, mew. _

_E, por fim, obrigada por ler :)_


	2. Divida Quitada

**2\. Divida Quitada**

**H**ogwarts sendo atacada.

Meio impactante, meio sem sentido, mas ele não se importava muito. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Só corria. Não atirava em alunos nem em comensais. O máximo que fazia era se defender e desviar das pilastras que caiam.

Tinha acabado de ser idiotamente salvo pelo idiota do Potter de uma sala idiota que ele mesmo idiotamente incendiara.

Sua auto estima estava lá embaixo.

Não estava raciocinando muito bem e não tinha tempo pra parar pra pensar. Nunca teve tantas dúvidas e pensamentos pairando por sua cabeça. O castelo todo era atingido por feitiços e tudo pegava fogo, explodia, se desintegrava ou morria. Só sabia que não queria entrar em nenhuma dessas categorias.

Embora houvesse pensado que conseguia, Draco não tinha coragem de matar seus colegas de escola. Nem mesmo aqueles com quem não se dava bem. Por Merlin, não conseguira matar nem Dumbledore, que era por quem sentia mais desprezo ali, imagine os outros...

Estava descendo pelas escadas quando viu a menina Weasley.

Correndo, ao longe, estava aquela cabeleira ruiva. Era tão insana que corria sem sequer olhar para trás. Ela tentava ajudar todos que podia. Esforçava-se demais. Seus olhos castanhos preocupados, suas roupas mais gastas e sujas que o comum. Então se abaixou, tentando enfaixar o pulso de uma aluna mais nova.

Por um momento, ele parou de correr para ver aquela cena. Seus olhos cinza avistaram a ruiva ao mesmo tempo em que um comensal, que se escondia entre os escombros. Draco percebeu.

O comensal apontou a varinha para a Weasley.

Prendeu a respiração. Draco sempre fora egoísta, não se preocupava muito com os outros, assim como ninguém se preocupava muito com ele. Exceto sua mãe, é claro. Mas devia algo à Virgínia Weasley.

O rosto da ruiva era iluminado pelos feitiços que cortavam do lado de fora do castelo. Estava tão entretida cuidando daquela pequena corvinal que não notaria nem se Voldemort corresse de vestido na frente dela. Draco avaliou bem se ela valia realmente o esforço de estuporar alguém que ele sabia que ia querer se vingar dele.

Então apontou sua varinha para o comensal e o estuporou.

Foi o primeiro feitiço que lançou contra um comensal em toda sua existência.

Os olhos castanhos dela se arregalaram, quando ouviu o alto barulho atrás de si de um corpo sendo arremessado a uma parede. Olhou para cima das escadas e viu Draco, com o braço segurando a varinha, ainda trêmulo. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, compreendendo. Largou os braços ao lado do corpo e apertou os lábios, olhando para ele.

Uma lágrima grossa rolou por sua bochecha sardenta.

A garota com o pulso enfaixado agradeceu baixinho e saiu correndo. Draco desceu os degraus que os distanciavam ainda meio tonto, meio sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, e parou ao lado dela, olhando-a, sem saber direito o que dizer. A pequena Weasley tremia.

"_Por que fez isso?"_

A voz fina e falha de Virgínia perguntou, olhando-o sem compreender direito o que estava acontecendo. Draco olhou para ela, assustado. Quis dizer que não sabia. Quis perguntar se ela preferia ter sido morta. Quis dizer que não era da conta dela. Mas não conseguiu. Os olhos castanhos e úmidos da Weasley exigiam mais dele do que a simples grosseria de sempre.

"_Estava te devendo, Weasley. E não há nada pior que dever para os pobres."_

Gina ficou olhando pra ele, incrédula. Ele soltou um sorriso de canto e estendeu a mão para que ela se apoiasse e levantasse. A ruiva passou o olhar da mão oferecida para o rosto do Malfoy cerca de cinco vezes, antes de conseguir formular uma frase.

"_Não vai sair correndo de nojo se eu aceitar?"_

"_Dividi uma vassoura com o Potter há pouco. Isso não pode ser pior."_

Ela contornou a mão dele com os dedos finos enquanto Draco bufava. Os olhos cinzentos dele voltaram-se para a mão dela. Era quente. E tinha sardas também. Por algum motivo, achou isso incrível.

A ruiva apertou os dedos na mão dele quando a puxou para cima, fazendo-a ficar de pé a sua frente. Encararam-se por um tempo. Gina jamais imaginava que Draco se lembraria do que ela havia feito por ele na floresta, no outro ano. Muito menos que ele lhe seria grato por aquilo a ponto de salvar sua vida. Desde quando se importava? Deveria era estar sentado, comendo pipoca e vendo Hogwarts se desintegrar. Essa sim era uma atitude que poderia vir dele facilmente.

"_De qualquer forma, obrigada Malfoy."_

Draco ficou encarando Gina por algum tempo mais. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, pra onde ir, quem estuporar e outras questões básicas em uma situação como aquela. Além do fato de que aquela ruiva insana não sabia se cuidar direito, se preocupando mais com os outros que com ela mesma, e ele não queria que ela acabasse morta. Não soltou os dedos dos dela, nem mesmo quando ela puxou a mão de volta, delicadamente. Os olhos castanhos tomaram uma forma de incompreensão e ele suspirou.

"_Weasley, posso me juntar a você?"_

Surpresa. Gina recuou um passo, com os olhos arregalados. Draco quase riu da expressão de susto que ela assumiu.

"_Não está tentando me matar, está? Por que eu vou... Vou assombrar você se me matar."_

Draco suspirou. Não podia contar para a Weasley todas suas dúvidas, questionamentos e indecisões dos últimos dois anos. Soltou a mão da dela e bagunçou os cabelos, sem saber o que fazer. Arrependeu-se de ter feito aquela pergunta.

"_Tem razão, Weasley, foi uma má idéia..."_

E começou a subir os degraus, deixando uma Gina assustada e indecisa, olhando para ele e para a própria mão repetidas vezes. Então ela correu atrás dele, chamando-o. Draco virou-se na direção dela e a pequena Weasley olhou fundo em seus olhos cinzentos por uma fração de segundo. A ruiva não lhe pediu qualquer explicação, apenas o puxou pelo antebraço. Pelo pouco que o conhecia, dava pra ver o quão confuso ele estava.

"_Tente só nos defender, está bem? Eu estou tentando ajudar algumas pessoas..."_

Draco a interrompeu.

"_Por que está fazendo isso, Weasley? Quero dizer, nenhuma dessas pessoas te ajudaria, certo? Não devia só correr por sua vida, como todo mundo?"_

Gina parou de correr bruscamente e olhou fundo nos olhos dele mais uma vez, só que por mais tempo que uma fração de segundo. Draco fez o mesmo, encarando seus orbes chocolate, tentando fazer com que ela pensasse um pouco mais racionalmente.

"_Eu já ajudei alguém que nunca pensei que me ajudaria e estou viva agora por causa disso."_

Sem mais questionamentos, Draco seguiu a ruiva e ajudou como pôde, por todo o tempo que ela permaneceu no castelo, tentando ajudar feridos.

**Xxx**

_Bom, eu resolvi postar logo o segundo capítulo... Por que sim hahahaha  
Imaginei essa situação quando vi o Draco todo sujo e descabelado do lado de fora do castelo, no fim do último filme e talz. Podia ter acontecido, vai hahaha  
Anyway, queria agradecer as 34 almas que vieram aqui, leram e não comentaram, porque... Bom, vocês leram. Obrigada por ler.  
__**Anne Marie Le Clair**____– Gostaria muito de agradecer pelo seu comentário, de verdade. Obrigada por ler e se dar ao trabalho de comentar. Prometo postar a fic até o final, e estou tentando manter algo próximo das personalidades deles... Por favor, continue opinando, é muito importante pra mim *-* obrigada por acompanhar.  
__Não vou agendar uma data pra postar por que... Não. Mas algo entre uma ou duas semanas de intervalo acho o suficiente.  
Obrigada a todos que leram e, por favor, comentem. Sério, é importante.  
Até mais ;) _


	3. Gentileza

**3\. Gentileza **

**B**eco Diagonal.

Mesmo um ano após Voldemort ter sido derrotado, o beco ainda não havia se recuperado completamente. Estava bem mais ajeitado e as lojas haviam voltado a funcionar, mas ainda havia algumas marcas da destruição que passou por ali.

Draco nunca gostou muito de lá, de qualquer forma.

Sempre que andava por ali estava acompanhado de seu pai, sempre sendo induzido a escolher o melhor, o mais caro, coisas do tipo. E depois de ver quase tudo, tendo dinheiro ou não, ruir na guerra, estava meio desiludido com essa idéia.

Mas caminhava por ali, vez ou outra, antes de ir ao caldeirão furado tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Era tudo que lhe restara fazer, após terminar Hogwarts. Trabalhava no ministério da magia, mas aquilo não lhe trazia muito prazer. Especialmente por que fora jogado para trabalhar com Arthur Weasley, na seção de mau uso dos artefatos trouxas.

Muito empolgante.

Não era como se Draco tivesse alguma opção além de tolerar seu trabalho. Seus pais tinham sumido no mundo com medo de serem presos, ainda não havia conseguido restaurar sua conta em Gringotes, e isso o aborrecia muito. Alguns daqueles galeões seriam muito úteis, mas levaria cerca de dois meses até conseguir ajeitar as coisas.

Estava suspirando baixinho, olhando a vitrine da loja de animais mágicos, com o olhar fixo em uma coruja, quando viu no reflexo aquela ruiva parar ao lado dele. Ela sorria travessa no reflexo, e ele não pôde evitar olhar para ela.

"_Olá, Malfoy"_

A pequena ruiva carregava uma caixa de papelão enorme com o nome "Gemialidades Weasley" em letras garrafais. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais curtos, e sua aparência estava bem melhor desde a última vez que a vira. Calçava belas botas marrons de camurça, e usava um casaco de lã azul, daqueles que a mãe dela costurava, com um "G" enorme na frente.

"_Oi, Weasley"__  
__  
_Ela lhe sorriu docemente. Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que uma Weasley estava sendo simpática com ele. Especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu, da perseguição à sua família e de todos os Malfoys serem tratados como a reencarnação do mal.  
_  
"Qual o motivo desse sorriso?"_

Ergueu os ombros finos, como se dissesse que não sabia. Encarou o loiro por mais algum tempo e percebeu que ele estava desconfortável. Gina tentou, então, um modo de conseguir conversar. Seu pai estava falando tanto do menino Malfoy que trabalhava o dia todo de cara fechada, que ela não pôde deixar de se sensibilizar, especialmente depois que ele a ajudara.

"_Como você está? Soube que está trabalhando na mesma seção que meu pai, no ministério..."_

Draco riu e coçou a cabeça. Olhou para ela. Os olhos castanhos da menina Weasley lhe encaravam com expectativas, como se estivesse esperançosa por uma resposta positiva. Podia jurar que via um pouquinho de fé naquele olhar.

"_De certa forma, não posso reclamar."_

Gina sorriu meio desapontada. Ajeitou a caixa em seus braços e suspirou baixinho, lançando a ele um último olhar. Ela parecia fazer realmente muito esforço para segurar aquele peso todo.

"_Vejo-te por ai."_

Gina ia dando as costas para ele, quando Draco segurou seu cotovelo sem muita força. Não conseguiu deixar aquela menina pequena carregar aquilo. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia vontade de ajudá-la como não sentia por ninguém desde Hogwarts. A ruiva virou-se para ele e lhe encarou, como se perguntasse o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Após um breve momento de silêncio entre ele, o loiro suspirou e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Aquilo era uma atitude de Potter, não de um Malfoy. A ruiva arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, meio sem paciência. Por fim, ele deu-se por vencido.

"_Passe-me essa caixa, Weasley, ela é quase do seu tamanho. Seus irmãos devem ter titica de galinha na cabeça pra permitir que você carregue isso por ai..."_

E uma Gina confusa entregou aquela caixa para Draco. Ele subiu o Beco com ela sem dizer muita coisa, mas com as bochechas meio coradas, e carregou a caixa até a porta da loja dos gêmeos. A garota sorriu agradecida e o convidou para entrar. O loiro torceu o nariz.

"_Acho melhor não. Seus irmãos vão me amaldiçoar."_

Gina riu. Pela primeira vez ela riu pra ele. Não só um sorriso de gratidão ou chacota. Só um riso. Sacudiu a cabeça, balançando os cabelos vermelhos e ficou olhando pra ele por um tempo. Draco passou os dedos pelos cabelos, meio sem jeito.

"_Espera-me, então, levar essa caixa lá dentro?"_

A pergunta surpreendeu Draco. Seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram de leve e Gina teve de se segurar para não rir daquela expressão no rosto dele.

"_Pra que?"_

Gina girou os olhos castanhos e sorriu. Suas bochechas sardentas pigmentaram-se de rosa enquanto ela olhava para ele.

"_Vou deixar você me pagar uma cerveja no caldeirão furado hoje."_

E antes que ele respondesse, ela entrou na loja sacudindo os cabelos, desajeitada com aquela caixa enorme. Draco ficou olhando para o espaço onde Gina estava por um tempo, sem saber se era uma piada ou se ela estava falando sério.

Então, ele esperou.

**#**

**T**ornou-se rotina.

Todas as sextas, Gina ia trabalhar mais arrumada que o costumeiro e corria com o serviço na loja dos gêmeos. Ajeitava tudo o mais depressa possível, fechava o caixa e saia com expectativas, sem notar o irmão desconfiado que deixava para trás.

Toda sexta ele estava lá esperando por ela. Do outro lado da rua, evidentemente, mas estava. Não queria correr o risco de ter algum daqueles produtos insanos atirados contra ele. Iam juntos ao caldeirão furado e conversavam enquanto tomavam algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Era só isso.

Fazia dois meses.

Aquela sexta não começou diferente. Muitos clientes na loja, muitas vomitilhas vendidas, assim como poções do amor. Depois do dia corrido, ela fechou o caixa e deixou o irmão terminando de receber as encomendas. Ajeitou um pouco o cabelo antes de sair. Seu coração palpitava.

Gina se sentia como uma adolescente.

Quando saiu da loja aquele dia e não viu Draco, ela sentiu uma pontinha de desapontamento. Será que ele tinha se cansado de brincar de ser amiguinho de uma Weasley? Será que não viria?

Estava pensando no que fazer enquanto ia se afastando um pouco da loja, quando o viu se aproximando com pressa.

Sorriu.

"_Oi, Malfoy. Pensei, por um momento, que você não viria."_

Draco ajeitou melhor o casaco preto que usava. Estava ficando próximo do Natal, e o frio se intensificava cada vez mais. Gina usava uma calça preta justa em seu corpo e a mesma blusa de lã que vestia no dia em que a encontrara no beco, semanas atrás. Ela não parecia sentir muito frio, embora suas roupas não fossem quentes como as dele. Em outras épocas, Draco caçoaria dela e de suas roupas velhas.

Mas algo o impedia de fazer isso agora.

A lembrança dos olhos assustados da Weasley em Hogwarts, quando ele a ajudara, contrastava absurdamente com os olhos castanhos tão tranqüilos olhando para ele agora. E aquele belo sorriso que ela deixou escapar ao vê-lo...

Então, Draco pigarreou, antes de falar com ela.

"_Eu tive algumas complicações no ministério, Virgínia... Seu pai vai ficar feliz em te contar essa longa história, então não vou estragá-la."_

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e Draco pensou ter dito algo errado.

"_Do que você me chamou?"_

Draco olhou pro lado, fitando a vitrine da "Floreios e Borrões".

"_Virgínia. É seu nome, certo? Ou prefere que te chame de Weasley fêmea pelo resto da vida?"_

As pontas das orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas. Não gostava quando ele a chamava de Weasley fêmea. Não gostava nem um pouco. Estava abrindo a boca para começar uma discussão, quando ele olhou pra ela e riu. Riu levemente, só um pouquinho.

Foi a primeira vez que ele riu para ela.

A expressão de Gina suavizou um pouco. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou pra ele, meio ameaçadora.

"_Qual a graça?"_

Ele girou os olhos cinza, perdendo um pouco do breve sorriso que deu e olhou para ela. Seus olhos tinham um pouco de divertimento.

"_Você. Quando fica brava, fica parecendo os insanos dos seus irmãos. Especialmente aquele goleiro grifinório irritante."_

Gina tentou não achar ruim. Respirou fundo e segurou-o pelo antebraço.

"_Vamos logo para aquele maldito bar antes que eu amaldiçoe você."_

**#**

_Eu disse que não ia demorar a postar, olha ai. Sou uma pessoa de palavra, rapaz hahahaha. Eu tenho um carinho especial por esse capítulo por que... sim. Já tinha ele em mente há muito tempo, e foi tipo uma limpeza mental quando escrevi tudo.  
E, olha, vocês comentaram *-* que bonitinhos.  
__** .5268**__**: **__Muuuito obrigada por ler e comentar *-* pois então, não vai demorar muito pra que os detalhes daquele dia na floresta sejam explicados. Mas não vou contar pq estraga a surpresa hihihi a Gina gosta do Harry, mas como um amigo, um irmão... Eu não lembro em que capítulo ela falava disso com o Draco, mas acho que é no próximo... Acho... hahahahaha E sim, a guerra do 2º cap é a última. Então, eu vou desenvolvê-los fora de Hogwarts. Nesse capítulo mesmo, acho que já deu pra ter uma noção de como as coisas vão seguir, né? XD muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário, espero que continue acompanhando *-* bjs  
__**Guest:**__ hihi muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que continue acompanhando ^^  
__**Ludi A:**__ Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Tá muito difícil ganhar review hoje em dia, ainda mais nesse shipper... Estamos em crise hahaha. Bom, não sei ao certo se ela aparentou ser mimada no primeiro capítulo, mas a intençãããããão era fazer parecer que ela estava só de saco cheio de receber da ordem as tarefas mais "fáceis", quando ela queria mesmo era ação. Queria agradecer muito seus elogios, ta? Me senti até gente *-* hihi. Ah, sobre o nome dela... Me perdoe se você gostar de Ginevra, mas eu não consigo e.e Não sei, mas sempre imaginei Virgínia mesmo, então não consigo aceitar Ginevra. Parece errado, sei lá hahahaha Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que continue acompanhando ;*_


	4. Natal

**Capítulo 4 - Natal**

**A**ntecipou-se.

Chegou uma hora antes do combinado, naquela sexta.

Inferno.

O Beco Diagonal estava uma loucura. Era Natal no dia seguinte, e vários bruxos andavam pelo local cheios de sacolas, comprando tudo que viam pela frente.

Draco não se lembrava de ter comprado presentes de Natal, então essa idéia nem lhe passava pela cabeça. Especialmente por que não queria se meter no meio daquelas pessoas. Embora já houvesse resolvido sua situação em Gringotes, ainda tinha gente que pensava que ele era uma espécie de Bicho-Papão. Apenas queria que o tempo passasse logo para que Gina pudesse se encontrar com ele. Não queria ir para o Caldeirão Furado naquele dia, quis fazer algo diferente. Planejava levá-la à Hogsmade.

Então, caiu na besteira de olhar pela vitrine da loja dos irmãos dela, onde a ruiva trabalhava. Ela havia dito que, a princípio, tinha aceitado o trabalho mais para alegrar o irmão do que por satisfação. Jorge havia ficado muito triste após a morte de Fred e pensara até em fechar a Gemialidades, então a ruiva teve que intervir, lhe forçando a ir e fazendo-lhe companhia. Mas, depois, acabou gostando.

E ela estava lá dentro, entusiasmada, tentando vender uma vomitilha para um garotinho. Estava abaixada, com as mãos nos joelhos e encarando a pobre criança com seus olhos castanhos persuasivos, enquanto as bochechas sardentas se ressaltavam devido á um sorriso. Usava uma blusa azul de mangas compridas que ressaltava sua pele pálida e os cabelos vermelhos. As mesmas calças pretas e botas de camurça da semana passada.

Imaginou que Gina devia comprar presentes para os parentes dela no Natal. Devia ser do tipo que carregava mais de mil sacolas, como todos aqueles que perambulavam pelo Beco. Imaginou como seria a casa dela. Devia ser insanamente pequena e abarrotada de gente, especialmente em datas comemorativas. Draco pensou que conseguiria percorrê-la toda em onze passos. E certamente devia estar toda emperiquitada, cheia de guirlandas, enfeites e coisas bregas cintilantes.

Então, viu Gina vindo em sua direção.

Seu olhar tinha se perdido nos fios rubros dela e acabou nem notando quando ela havia visto que estava ali.

Ela saiu da loja com passos calmos e deu um sorriso amigável para Draco. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e ele apenas ficou olhando seu rosto, ainda com a imagem dela cheia de sacolas, chegando n'A Toca.

"_Você chegou muito cedo, vou demorar um pouquinho."_

Ele assentiu, sem dizer uma palavra. Gina sorriu de lado. Ficava sempre meio sem jeito quando Draco a observava daquela forma, sem falar nada.

"_Não vou poder ficar muito tempo com você hoje, Malfoy. Minha mãe gosta de passar o Natal com todos os filhos enfiados n'A Toca. Você entende?"_

Draco concordou com a cabeça, olhando pra ela. Exatamente como suspeitava, aquela toca ia estar cheia de coelhos Weasley para o Natal. Nem tirou as mãos dos bolsos, apenas ficou olhando as sardas salientes na área do nariz que Gina tinha, enquanto ela falava.

"_Eu espero você."_

Gina sorriu. Estava com as feições cansadas devido ao estresse que passara na loja. Nunca vira tanta gente. Muitas crianças querendo pregar peças no Natal, e ela sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Sentiu-se meio culpada, por um momento, por saber que causava tantos contratempos nas casas alheias. Deu mais uma olhada para Draco.

Não entendia a razão de ele esperar por ela ou não parar de vir vê-la toda sexta. Não conversavam nada de mais, nem conversavam muito, na verdade. Nos primeiros dias só beberam juntos, meio constrangidos. Só depois começaram a ter assuntos. As coisas da loja, as coisas do ministério. Nada muito particular.

Não que Gina não gostasse de sair com ele ou de sua companhia, mas podia estar em casa ou saindo com as amigas, qualquer coisa. Mas não conseguia. Lembrava-se dele falando na floresta, dizendo que não tinha lembranças felizes. Seu instinto grifinório gritava de vontade de ajudá-lo, embora ás vezes fosse meio difícil. Sempre que um assunto se estendida, havia um ponto em que eles discordavam e era necessário tomar cuidado para não começar uma briga caótica.

Mas era engraçado como se entendiam mais em silêncio do que com palavras. Como há alguns instantes atrás, o olhar distante que ele tinha enquanto olhava para ela pela vitrine sem saber que ela percebera. Foi até meio eletrizante o modo que os olhos cinza se perderam nela.

"_Vou tentar ser rápida, ta?"_

E entrou.

Draco ficou olhando-a por algum tempo antes de virar as costas para a loja e se afastar. Ficou imaginando como Gina era quando criança. Devia ser a mais calada dos coelhos Weasley, mas ainda assim faladeira se comparada á uma criança normal. Ele via como ela se desenvolvia ali, como conversava e tentava tornar a situação mais agradável.

Devia ser uma boa criança, afinal, que brincava na neve no Natal.

Draco resolveu dar uma volta pelo beco, enquanto a esperava. Mesmo que odiasse profundamente andar entre multidões, com aquelas crianças pisoteando seus pés, subiu algumas lojas e viu alguns enfeites de Natal a venda. Eram todos encantados, se mexiam, brilhavam, alguns até voavam.

As crianças corriam, empurravam e grudavam-se nas vitrines, colocando as palmas das mãos contra os vidros. A maioria estava encantada com uma miniatura da Nimbus 2000 que voava sozinha, contornando a loja.

Mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi um globo de neve.

Era um encantamento simples. Apenas um minúsculo boneco de neve que tinha as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso feito com pedrinhas. Usava um cachecol azul, sacudindo os bracinhos de graveto enquanto a neve caia sem parar. Ela não se acumulava no fundo do globo por que ao mesmo tempo em que flocos caiam, alguns outros subiam. Não era muito rápido, mas achou algo que a Weasley fêmea fosse gostar.

Assustou-se.

Desde quando ficava olhando bonecos de neve pensando na Weasley?

Não era assim que devia ser.

Sacudiu a cabeça balançando os cabelos e olhou para o globo de neve mais uma vez. O boneco ainda sacudia os bracinhos, parecendo até meio esperançoso. Draco suspirou, afundou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu alguns galeões encontrarem-se com a ponta de seus dedos. Tentou se convencer de que era errado, de que não devia, de que ela não ia gostar, que ia rir dele, desdenhar, de que era completamente errado presentear um Weasley, por Merlin.

Mas não era um Weasley qualquer. Era Virgínia.

E por um momento pensou nos olhinhos castanhos dela ao verem aquilo. Com certeza ia ficar encantada, sorrir, corar e deixar as sardas mais à mostra.

Entrou na loja.

Comprou o globo.

**#**

**Q**uando Gina finalmente saiu da loja, tinha trabalhado quase uma hora a mais do que o normal. Pensou que Draco havia ido embora e que talvez houvesse sido melhor assim.

Ela esticou as mangas da blusa e se encolheu um pouco enquanto saia da loja. Estava frio e já começava a nevar. Ela olhou para frente da loja, do outro lado da rua, e ele estava lá, olhando pra ela com a cabeça inclinada. Ela sorriu surpresa e encostou a porta da loja.

"_Gina! Não vai embora comigo?"_

A voz do irmão dela soou de dentro da loja. Um dos gêmeos. Draco não sabia qual deles havia morrido e nem fazia questão de saber, mas recuou um passo ao ouvi-lo. Ela riu baixinho e abriu a porta novamente, colocando a cabeça para dentro.

"_Não. Preciso comprar um presente. Logo estarei em casa, não se preocupe."_

Bateu a porta mais uma vez e andou apressada até ele. Gina sorriu e parou em sua frente.

"_Não pensava que fosse me esperar tanto tempo. Achei que tinha ido embora, Malfoy"_

Ele coçou a cabeça, completamente sem jeito. Também não pensava que um dia fosse ficar parado no Beco Diagonal esperando uma Weasley. Parecia tão insano quando dito em palavras que ele nem gostava de pensar muito.

"_Anda, vamos... Não quero ficar aqui. Vamos pra Hogsmeade."_

Gina se assustou e inclinou o rosto, andando ao lado dele.

"_Hogsmeade? Pensei que íamos ao Caldeirão, como sempre. Além do mais, não dá tempo. Podemos ir outro dia, Draco."_

Foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou de Draco. Mas o loiro não quis arriscar que ela nunca mais o chamasse. Tentou disfarçar a surpresa e assentiu.

"_Tudo bem Virgínia, tudo bem..."_

E foram para o caldeirão.

Entraram, foram até as mesas do fundo e se sentaram. Pediram o de sempre. Ela estava distraída olhando o cardápio e Draco estava olhando suas feições. Ainda era uma menina. Ainda parecia a mesma Grifinória de Hogwarts, mas algo nela estava diferente.

Gina percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela e colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa. Ficou olhando para ele também e ruborizou.

"_O que você tem hoje? Está mais estranho que o normal."_

Draco sacudiu a cabeça como se dissesse que não era nada. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo e logo elaborou uma pergunta, tentando puxar assunto.

"_Como... Como você passa o Natal?"_

Gina não esperava a pergunta. Olhou para o teto pensando numa resposta adequada enquanto ele olhava para ela, esperando.

"_Bem... Nós sempre passamos juntos. Quando não estávamos em Hogwarts, fazíamos bolas de neve, bonecos de neve, anjos de neve... Tudo com neve."_

Draco reparou no sorriso que ela deixava escapar entre os lábios enquanto falava. Assim, calma, entendia por que Gina havia sido tão popular em seus últimos anos de Hogwarts. Não era bonita como uma artista nem nada do gênero, mas seu jeito... Ela tinha um charme diferente. A ruiva colocou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha.

"_Mamãe fazia chocolate quente, Papai caia da escada tentando arrumar algum enfeite da decoração. Fred e Jorge ficavam pregando peças em todo mundo e então mamãe brigava com eles. Rony e eu éramos os mais novos então quase nunca levávamos culpa. Depois de muito barulho, todos nós nos sentávamos à mesa e comíamos em silêncio. Mais tarde mamãe nos entregava as nossas blusas de lã. E era tão gostoso..."_

Ela suspirou. Draco mal escutava o que ela falava, só observava seus lábios carnudos se movendo, falando aquele monte de coisas enquanto ela ficava nostálgica.

"_Depois que Fred morreu, Gui voltou para a França com Fleur, Carlinhos voltou para a Romênia e Percy nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo conosco. Jorge sempre fica nostálgico nessa época lembrando de Fred, Rony fica mais tempo com Harry e Hermione do que conosco, e eu fico em casa fazendo companhia para minha mãe e meu pai. Não é mais como antes, entende? Eu meio que... Tenho que estar lá pra eles."_

Draco ficou observando Gina em silêncio, enquanto ela falava. Lembrava-se dela jogando quadribol, rápida como uma raposa e de vê-la feliz, sempre esperançosa ao lado do Santo Potter. E ficava se perguntando por que não estava com ele. Por que Potter, uma vez que se relacionara com ela, ainda não havia colocado um maldito anel no dedo dela?

Achou melhor não perguntar e deixou-a concluir o que dizia.

"_Ainda tenho esperanças de que as coisas, um dia, possam melhorar. Mas ainda está tudo muito recente, então... Só basta ter força, certo?"_

E deu um sorriso meio triste.

Logo em seguida, as cervejas chegaram. Gina deu um gole na sua sem muito interesse. Não se atreveu a perguntar como era o Natal dos Malfoy por que supôs que não devia ser muito... Festivo.

Draco ficou encarando aquela ruiva com aquele sorriso tristonho cheio de lembranças e suspirou. Nunca se importava com sorrisos, com pessoas, então por que se sentiu mal ao vê-la triste? Por que quis poder fazer alguma coisa? Não entendia muito bem, mas tinha certeza de que aquele sorriso não combinava com ela. Por fim, fez alguma coisa.

Enfiou a mão no casaco sem muito jeito, apanhou uma caixinha vermelha e colocou sobre a mesa. Gina olhou para a caixinha e para ele em seguida. Draco coçou a cabeça e suspirou, meio sem jeito.

"_Eu... Vi isso e... Lembrei de você... De Natal."_

Gina corou, segurou a caixinha entre os dedos e foi destampando com curiosidade. Ainda sem jeito, mas com expectativa, Draco ficou olhando para ela enquanto tirava o globo de neve e o segurava. Quando viu o bonequinho mexer os braços para cima e para baixo Gina riu. Ficou olhando para o globo por algum tempo antes de olhar para Draco e sorrir da maneira mais doce que conseguiu.

"_Obrigada, Draco..."_

Gina sorriu agradecida e corou se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira. Draco olhou pra ela com preocupação. Será que não devia ter comprado? Será que Gina não tinha gostado?

"_O que foi? Não gostou?"_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente ainda segurando firme o globo de neve.

"_Ele é lindo..."_

"_Então qual o problema, Virgínia?"_

Ela corou um pouco mais e baixou os olhos, desviando o olhar do dele.

"_É que... não comprei nada pra você... Não que não tenha pensado, não foi isso... Mas ainda não recebi na loja, então...Vai atrasar um pouco."_

Draco sorriu e ficou olhando pra ela. Alcançou as mãos quentinhas dela com a sua gelada, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. Quando os olhos castanhos dela fitaram os cinzentos dele, ele falou.

"_Feliz Natal, Virgínia."_

**#**

_Ninguém comentou, mas postei mesmo assim (:  
Espero que vocês gostem e continuem lendo e acompanhando.  
Não vou mais pedir review, desisto. hahaha  
até o próximo capítulo ;*_


	5. Ano Novo

**5\. Ano Novo**

"_**N**__ão acredito que está me perguntando isso..."_

Gina estava corada.

Draco ria.

Era ano novo e a Weasley teve que inventar uma boa desculpa para não passar a data com a família. Obviamente não podia simplesmente dizer que preferia passear com um Malfoy por Hogsmeade, mais especificamente na casa de chás da Madame Puddifoot. Então disse que ia visitar Luna, já que havia dias que não a via. Ligou para a loira e a instruiu a mentir caso algum de seus familiares ligassem perguntando por ela.

Por que os Weasley sabiam usar telefones.

Draco debruçou-se sobre a mesinha redonda e olhou para ela, cobrando uma resposta.

"_Intimidade é uma merda, não é?"_

Gina riu do comentário dele e coçou a cabeça suspirando. Harry Potter não era seu assunto favorito.

"_Sim... Nós namoramos um tempo..."_

Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e gesticulou para que ela continuasse.

"_Interessante... Prossiga Virgínia"_

Ela suspirou. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar meio sem jeito.

"_Desde pequena eu gostava dele. Fiz algumas coisas bem idiotas, devo admitir, e então, quando ele finalmente retribui e finalmente ficamos juntos... Não era o que eu esperava, sabe? Não era o relacionamento que eu queria. Sempre ficava em segundo plano, tudo até hoje se baseia nele, Hermione e Rony."_

Draco riu e apoiou-se sobre a mesa, enquanto ela contava. Parecia meio envergonhada de tudo aquilo.

"_Ele é uma pessoa boa, mas não é pra mim. É tipo um irmão, sabe? Foi meio estranho quando saímos juntos, se posso ser sincera. E eu não gostei de ser só 'A namorada do herói'. Sou Gina. Tenho um nome, entende? Além disso, Harry é meio chato. Não tínhamos muito que falar."_

Gina ergueu os ombros e sorriu para Draco, que ficava olhando para ela um tanto feliz. Ela tinha terminado com Potter. Ela quis assim. Isso foi tão bom de se ouvir. Soou como música. E, além do mais, Harry e ela não tinham assunto. Ele, por outro lado, conversava com a Weasley demoradamente há mais de três meses.

"_Ok,Virgínia. Sua vez de me perguntar alguma coisa."_

Gina levou a xícara de chá aos lábios e deu um gole. Olhou para ele interessada e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, como ele havia feito.

"_Ok. O que você fazia na floresta proibida aquele dia?"_

Draco olhou para ela com interesse e se surpreendeu pela pergunta. Nem lembrava mais daquele dia.

"_Você quer a verdade ou algo que te agrade ouvir?"_

"_A verdade."_

Draco suspirou e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, meio sem jeito, olhando por um momento pra fora, pela janela.

"_Eu só queria mesmo pensar, sabe? Num lugar onde ninguém ficasse olhando pra minha cara e eu pudesse ficar olhando pra minha mais recente tatuagem. Estava me sentindo meio invencível... Pensei que daria conta de lobisomens, centauros ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ai aparece um dementador. Fantástico."_

Gina lhe encarou com os olhos chocolate num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

"_Você ainda tem a marca negra?"_

Draco girou os olhos e riu. Ergueu a manga do casaco e da blusa do braço esquerdo e Gina olhou com curiosidade. Parecia só uma tatuagem desbotada.

"_Dói?"_

Ela ergueu os olhos para Draco e ele riu mais uma vez, baixando a manga do casaco novamente.

"_Não, Virgínia. Voldemort está a sete palmos do inferno. Não dá mais pra conjurar essa porcaria. Claro, se ele voltar e apontar uma varinha pro meu braço ela vai doer e ficar como nova, mas do contrário não."_

Gina corou.

"_Como eu iria saber? Nunca fui comensal da morte."_

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou um pouco da mesa, encostando as costas no apoio da cadeira.

"_Eu fui um bem incompetente. Acho que fui demitido, até."_

E ela riu, levando a xícara à boca mais uma vez.

"_Fico feliz por isso."_

"_Posso saber o motivo?"_

Ela assentiu suavemente enquanto tomava um gole do chá.

"_Não teria sua companhia se você tivesse obtido sucesso."_

E esticou sua mão sobre a mesa na direção dele.

Draco pensou por uma fração de segundo ao ver a mão pequena de Gina estendida sobre a madeira. Estendeu sua mão e apoiou sobre a dela. Pensou em várias coisas enquanto sentia o contato com a pele aquecida dela. Talvez fosse o clima agradável do local, talvez fosse para não magoá-la, talvez fosse o modo como ela olhou para ele, com expectativas entre aquele gole de chá, ou talvez por que queria muito, mas contornou a mão dela com os dedos e apertou um pouco.

"_É. Foi melhor assim."_

Ela sorriu um pouco e Draco tomou um gole do café em sua xícara.

"_Não se sente sozinho, Draco...?"_

Gina arriscou perguntar. Ele olhou pra ela entre seu gole de café.

"_Meio que já me acostumei. Meus pais não são que nem os seus, sabe? Tanto que não eram carinhosos, presentes, pobres e nem se proliferaram como coelhos..."_

Draco pensou que talvez ela risse. Mas Gina puxou rapidamente a mão da dele e apertou os olhos. Ali estava ela, em pleno Ano Novo, enganando seus pais e seus irmãos e ele falava mal da família dela? Chamava-os de coelhos? E de pobres?

"_Bem, presumo que prefira muito os seus pais tão esnobes e metidos, com aqueles cabelos lambidos. Deve se achar muito superior, certo?"_

Draco girou os olhos e tirou a mão de cima do balcão, voltando a se escorar no apoio da cadeira.

"_Claro que eu sou. Eu sou um Malfoy. Sou sempre superior."_

As pontas das orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas, assim como o rosto dela. Ela ficava assim na escola quando discutia com ele. Só que desta vez parecia um pouco mais intenso.

"_Você só tem superioridade em ser irritante e desagradável. E, claro, egocêntrico."_

Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para ela.

"_E você só tem superioridade em ser pobre e idiota, assim como seus irmãos."_

Os olhos castanhos dela se apertaram a ponto de quase soltar faíscas. Ela apoiou as duas mãos em cima da mesa e olhou pra ele.

"_Quer saber? Dane-se você, sua superioridade e suas opiniões idiotas. Por que está aqui perdendo seu tempo com uma idiota pobre? Por que não volta pro acalanto do seu lar rico. Tem alguém lá pra você? Eu acho que não. Talvez deva abraçar seus galeões."_

"_Talvez eu vá mesmo."_

"_Ótimo! Eu cansei de você!"_

Gina espalmou a mesa e saiu andando rápido para fora do local. Draco bufou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Olhou pela janela e viu a ruiva andando no frio sem muito jeito, com os passos rápidos e firmes.

Olhou para a cadeira a sua frente e lembrou-se dela há poucos instantes, segurando a xícara e lhe estendendo a mão quentinha.

"_Você não precisa dela, Draco..."_

Murmurou para si mesmo, mas sentiu uma urgência em ir atrás dela. Sentiu-se só. Pensou em não vê-la novamente na sexta, em não ouvir sua risada esganiçada e seu coração apertou. De repente, o lugar não era mais tão confortável. De repente, quis ver o rosto dela e seu nariz empinado salpicado de sardas.

Jogou alguns galeões na mesa e saiu rápido pela porta.

**#**

**P**ara uma pessoa tão pequena, Gina andava bem rápido.

"_Virgínia!"_

Chamou. Ela não olhou pra trás, continuou andando rápido, quase correndo, e ele correu atrás dela. Gina era bem rápida, mas Draco também era. Aqueles anos sendo apanhador da sonserina fizeram bem à sua resistência física, de modo que não demorou muito par alcançá-la.

"_Virgínia!"_

Segurou o antebraço dela, fazendo-a parar. Ela bufou e virou-se para ele, mostrando o rosto vermelho de raiva, assim como as pontas das orelhas.

"_Virgínia..."_

Ela sacudiu o braço para se soltar dele e cruzou os braços contra o peito, com frio. Sua blusa vermelha era velha e já estava gasta. A única peça nova de seu vestuário era o par de botas de couro que ela havia mostrado para ele assim que o vira naquele dia.

"_Eu pensei ter visto algo de bom em você, Draco... Juro que pensei. Mas não dá, entende? Não dá pra ser sua amiga com você sempre se achando o superior, o maioral e sendo aquele idiota que eu odiava em Hogwarts. Se esse é você de verdade, é melhor a gente não se ver mais."_

Ela não o olhava nos olhos. Estava apertando tanto os braços no corpo que Draco não conseguia decidir se prestava atenção no que ela dizia ou conjurava um casaco pra ela. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por algum tempo, até Gina erguer os olhos para ele, esperando uma resposta.

"_Eu não sei o que te dizer Gina... Só sei que nós nos entendemos perfeitamente bem durante mais de três meses e não quero parar de ver você."_

Ela se assustou e recuou um passo.

"_Você me chamou de quê?"_

Draco torceu o nariz. Ele falava uma frase enorme e ela se apegava ao fato de tê-la chamado pelo apelido.

"_De Gina... Mas acho Virgínia bem mais bonito."_

Ela deu um meio sorriso e Draco soube que estava no caminho certo. Ergueu a mão e segurou a dela, como segurava há pouco. Ela permitiu e ficou olhando os dedos dele se entrelaçarem aos dela. A mão dela estava fria, mas não mais que a dele.

"_Sempre vai se achar superior a mim por ter dinheiro? Isso realmente nunca vai mudar?"_

Draco suspirou. Apertou um pouco os dedos nas mãos dela.

"_Não é a você que me acho superior e você sabe muito bem disso, Virgínia."_

Ela olhou para seus olhos cinzentos e suspirou. Fez menção de se separar dele, mas Draco apertou mais os dedos na mão dela.

"_Gina... Você também não é maior fã da minha família."_

Isso a desarmou. Gina fraquejou por um instante e arfou. Ele deu um meio sorriso e um passo a frente, se aproximando dela.

"_Você espera tanto pela sexta feira tanto quanto eu. Nós nos entendemos. Por que temos que focar no único ponto de desentendimento, se estávamos tendo uma noite agradável até vinte minutos atrás?"_

_Gina suspirou e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, começando a ficar vermelha de novo._

"_Por que não consigo conviver com a idéia de que você não mudou nada em todo esse tempo. Que continua sendo esnobe e que vai me falar coisas como aquelas em todas as brigas que tivermos."_

Ele olhou pra ela por mais um tempo sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Draco não era bom em se expressar com palavras, não sabia direito o que falar pra convencê-la e sentia que ainda faltava muito. Os dedos dela estavam apertados aos dele também, e ela o olhava como se esperasse que dissesse algo.

"_Virgínia não posso mentir pra você e dizer que vou virar fã número um dos seus irmãos e de toda sua família. Tudo que posso fazer... É tentar não dizer nada desagradável sobre eles para você."_

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Não era o bastante e Draco não sabia mais o que dizer.

"_Eu não quero conviver com esse você. Quero continuar amiga do Draco, e não do Malfoy..."_

Draco suspirou alto, começando a se cansar daquilo. Gina apertou os olhos.

"_Eu sou o Draco, Virgínia, mas eu também sou o Malfoy. Não posso mudar isso. Você diz que eu não mudei desde Hogwarts? Então o que estou fazendo neste frio infernal, segurando sua mão mais forte do que eu pensei que você agüentaria sem me pedir pra soltar, tentando convencer a Weasley sete a simplesmente não parar de me ver."_

Ela apertou os lábios tentando não dar um meio sorriso. Não se importou de tê-la chamado de Weasley sete naquele contexto. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. Draco pensou que ela estava mais calma, sem o risco de amaldiçoá-lo, então a abraçou devagar, apertando-a em seu peito por um breve momento.

Gina ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele por um tempo.

"_Tudo bem, Draco. Convenceu-me."_

Ele suspirou aliviado e a apertou um pouco mais, tentando protegê-la do vento frio. Gina se sacudiu um pouco no peito dele e Draco pensou que ela estava tentando se soltar. Afrouxou os braços em volta dela e olhou para seu rosto.

Gina ficou na ponta dos pés, bem perto do rosto dele.

"_Acho que você não vai sair gritando de nojinho..."_

E colou os lábios nos dele de supetão, meio sem jeito. A princípio Draco se assustou, mas não demorou muito para se render aos lábios carnudos e úmidos dela encaixados nos dele. Apertou os braços em volta dela e suspirou baixinho, meio confuso, meio feliz. Ela contornou o pescoço dele com os braços e se apertou um pouco no corpo dele, como se precisasse mesmo se esquentar daquele vento frio tremendo que sacudia seus cabelos ruivos.

Foi a primeira vez que brigaram depois de Hogwarts.

Foi a primeira vez que se beijaram.

**#**

_Bom... Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou meio muito grande. Pensei em dividí-lo em dois e deixar vocês morrendo, mas resolvi não fazer isso. Não sei por que. Mas fiz. _

_Enfim, queria agradecer muito pelos comentários de vocês, tornaram minha vida bem mais colorida essa semana. De verdsade, muito obrigada mesmo. E pra todos que leram e não comentaram também, por que pelo menos leram e talz... Mas eu ia preferir vocês se comentassem, ok? Hahahahaha _

**Gessica Silva –** _Obrigada por ler, comentar e espero que continue gostando e acompanhando *-*._  
**Anne Marie Le Clair –** _Gostaria de agradecer IMENSAMENTE por você se dar ao trabalho de ler e comentar. Juro por Deus que seu comentário me deixou pimpante o dia todo. Mostrei até pro meu namorado, fiquei me sentindo até gente *-* hihihi ah... não é como se fosse a primeira vez, sabe? Não adianta a gente postar esperando review por que vai quebrar feio a cara. Eu sou do tempo em que postávamos as fics em comunidades do orkut, sabe? e sinto muito a falta da interação que tinhamos naquela época. Eu fiz muitas amizades nas comunidades de HP, assim como nas de Naruto. Era uma época muito boa e que perdemos com o facebook. Aqui no ff as pessoas leêm e dá pra ver pela quantidade de visualizações, né? Só que elas não comentam... É difícil quem realmente lê e comenta e acompanha por aqui. E eu gosto de comentários, cara. Eu gosto de bater papo com vocês. Sou uma pessoa carente hahahaha Mas enfim, muito obrigada de verdade pela atenção e pelas palavras lindas. Eu espero de coração que você continue lendo e acompanhando e gostando *-*._  
**Samanta Potter – **_Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Então, eles chegaram a namorar, mas foi só um tempo... Ela fala disso nesse capítulo, por coincidência. Hihi. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando, ok? Obrigada pela atenção. Mesmo. De verdade *-*_  
**Patrcia –** _Nah, você não é uma pequena maldita, pow. Você comentou e alegrou minha vida hahaha De verdade, muito obrigada por ler e comentar. E pelas belas palavras também! Realmente, ter um retorno de vocês dá uma vontade de postar bem maior, entende? Fiquei muito feliz de ver você por aqui, muito obrigada pela força, de verdade. Espero que continue lendo e acompanhando e gostando e comentando (mesmo que não seja de seu costume, eu tenho fé que ainda vou te ver por aqui. Por Deus, eu tenho fé. Não suma ) ihihihi._

**Debs Malfoy-** _Olá :3 Muito obrigada por ler, comentar e acompanhar. E pelos elogios também, muito obrigada mesmo *-* espero que continue lendo, gostando e acompanhando. Esse capítulo tá bem grandão, será que ficou bom? hihihi Até o próximo capítulo *-*_  
**Ritha P.B. Potter –** _COMO ASSIM? POKÉMON FOREVER, CARA hahahahahahahhaa loves loves pikachu s2 Mas sério, muito obrigada por ler, comentar e espero que continue sempre lendo e acompanhando e gostando e comentando e é isso ai \o hahaha Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Até o próximo capítulo._

_Muito bem, vejo vocês domingo que vem, bebes *-* Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos vocês por lerem e comentarem, fiquei bastante feliz essa semana. De verdade. É pedir muito desejar que não me abandonem? Ç_ç hihihi Boa semana pra vocês (;_


	6. Mimo

**6\. Mimo**

**D**ia dos **N**amorados.

Tudo que Draco não queria era enfrentar aquela multidão do Beco Diagonal. Essa data comemorativa, em especial, era mais irritante. Só casais circulando pelo beco, coisas em formato de coração, purpurina, poções rosa e muitas outras coisas como crianças, adolescentes e casais enroscados nas paredes fazendo sabe lá Merlin o que.

Desde que Gina e ele haviam se beijado naquele dia insuportável de frio, ele não ia mais vê-la apenas às sextas, mas sempre que tinha vontade. Sentia urgência de ter os lábios dela nos dele, o corpo pequeno dela agarrado ao dele e, eventualmente, sucumbia a vontade de vê-la, aparecendo na porta da loja e esperando o expediente dela acabar.

Saia com ela nem que fosse para dar uma volta. Gostava de conversar com ela, de olhar em seus olhos chocolate tão diferentes dos dele e de tentar contar quantas sardas ela tinha sobre o nariz. Claro que, vez ou outra, com aquele temperamento explosivo que Gina tinha, acabava se irritando com algo que ele dizia sem pensar. Nada que um beijo ou dois não resolvesse.

E que beijos.

Draco sabia que se quisesse continuar tendo mais beijos como aqueles, era bom arrumar algo que a agradasse. Por isso estava tão impaciente. No Natal, quando deu a Gina aquele globo de neve, ela ficou tão encantada e tão feliz que pensou que seria muito difícil arrumar algo a altura. E seria mesmo, especialmente no meio daquela multidão.

Era meio difícil ficar saindo escondido com ela. Por vezes sentia vontade de andar com ela sem medo e poder gritar que estava com Virgínia Weasley, mas cada vez mais tinha que se distanciar da loja para esperá-la, ou aquele irmão curioso e cabeça de fogo dela ia descobrir, contar para os outros cabeça de fogo e estragar tudo. E as coisas andavam indo muito bem, obrigado.

Draco nunca na vida imaginou que andaria com a Weasley. Quem diria beijá-la, abraçá-la, preocupar-se com seu dia e com o frio que ela sentia no inverno. Mas era assim que funcionava. Estava encantado por ela e seu sorriso de criança.

E, claro, por suas mãos quentinhas.

Não é como se fosse muito difícil de lidar com ela. Era uma garota bem nervosinha, verdade, mas não era impossível. Era até meio carinhosa. Nesses quase cinco meses aprendeu a gostar do modo como lhe acariciava os cabelos, ou brincava com seus dedos. O jeito que sorria, ou quando beijava seus lábios rapidamente, antes de ir pra casa, meio com vergonha. Inúmeras coisas sobre Virgínia que ele jamais imaginou conhecer e gostar. Detalhes que nunca reparou em outra pessoa, desde as coisas mais simples até as mais complexas.

Sentiu uma vontade sincera de agradá-la naquele dia dos namorados. Não por ser o primeiro, também, mas por que achava que ela merecia. Gina devia ter tido em sua casa sempre muito amor e muito aconchego, não podia duvidar disso, mas ela não tinha mimos. Bens materiais em geral, e Draco queria poder mimá-la como bem entendesse.

Ficara tão absurdamente encantado com a felicidade dela em ganhar um mísero globo de neve, ou quando ele insistia em pagar as pequenas contas do café em Hogsmade, que quis dar a ela algo digno. Algo que fizesse aquelas bochechas sardentas coradas e a fizessem lembrar dele para sempre.

Porém, nada do que via nas vitrines parecia bom o suficiente para ela. Ela merecia algo diferente, algo que ela pudesse ver e lembrar-se dele. Queria fazer algo bom. Era Draco Malfoy, tinha que ser muito melhor que qualquer namorado insignificante que ela teve, por Merlin. Especialmente o idiota do Potter.

O problema é que embora já saísse com a Weasley por algum tempo, ainda não sabia direito a fórmula para agradá-la. Ela era meio imprevisível, diferente das outras meninas com quem costumava sair. Dependendo do presente que arranjasse, ao invés de um beijo, Draco corria o sério risco de levar um cloque no cocuruto. E não era exatamente o que planejava para o dia dos namorados.

Começou a pensar nas coisas que ela gostava, ou as que faziam o olhar dela se desviar dele para cair em uma vitrine. Gina gostava muito de doces. Por um momento pensou em comprar algum para ela, mas não achou que seria o suficiente. E era um tanto clichê também. Ela gostava bastante de ler, era até muito inteligente para uma Weasley... Mas um livro? Não sabia que tipo de livros ela gostava e, além disso, um livro de presente de dia dos namorados era algo que a Granger deveria gostar, não ela.

Coçou a cabeça e suspirou baixinho.

Podia dar a ela uma blusa, algo que aquecesse mais do que aqueles agasalhos com letras gigantes que a mãe dela fazia. Realmente estava sensibilizado com o frio que ela aparentava sentir. Não que as blusas de lã da Sra. Weasley fossem ruins, mas não pareciam suficientes para aquecer a ruiva. Entretanto, conhecendo Gina, com certeza ela ia achar que ele estava ofendendo a família de coelhos dela, dizendo que o que eles oferecem não é tão bom quanto o que o dinheiro dele pode comprar e acabaria tendo que beijá-la a força para que se calasse, o que resultaria em um cloque no seu cocuruto.

Não, má idéia.

Flores? Não, flores morriam rápido. Jóias? Não, Gina não ia gostar e ia se ofender. Um animal? Não, ela já tinha uma coruja bem esquisita. O bichinho podia ser corrompido pela insanidade dos Weasley, não ia ser bom. Um quadro? Não, ela não parecia tão apreciadora de artes assim. Uma varinha nova? Não, a dela estava em perfeito estado. Vassoura? Não, ela não jogava mais quadribol. Chapéu de bruxa? Agenda? Pena e tinteiro? Relógio? Um kit de poções?!

Kit de poções devia ser algo que o Snape ganhava de aniversário.

Afundou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e bufou. Como queria poder dar outro globo de neve pra ela... Foi algo tão simples, tão delicado e que ela guardou com tanto carinho. Tão perfeito. Nunca mais ia conseguir aquela proeza. Pensou que se tivesse qualquer habilidade manual e preparasse algo para ela, Gina iria ficar infinitamente mais feliz, só que Draco não tinha a menor idéia nem de como fazer um simples cartão, quem dirá um presente.

"_Pense, Draco, pense"_

Forçou-se a andar mais uma vez pelo beco, olhando as vitrines em busca de alguma coisa enquanto massageava as têmporas e empurrava as pessoas de seu caminho. Tinha, ainda por cima, que tomar cuidado para não travar bem na porta da Gemialidades. Com a sorte que tinha, ia achar o presente perfeito pra ela lá.

Estava quase desistindo quando viu de longe, cintilando na joalheria, aquele colar.

Era dourado e fino, com um pingente pequeno de esmeralda em forma de um coração verde. Draco grudou as mãos na vitrine e quase grudou o rosto também, feito uma criança. Era aquilo. Só podia ser aquilo. Ainda mais verde, como a sonserina! Ia lembrar-se dele toda vez que usasse. Era perfeito. Era lindo. Maravilhoso.

Mas Gina não gostava de jóias.

Quer dizer, ao menos Draco nunca havia visto a garota usando uma. E, na certa, ela ia interpretar errado, eles iam brigar e tudo aquilo que já estavam acostumados. Mas não pôde conter sua vontade. Decidiu que aquele tinha que ser o presente dela, mesmo que o cloque no cocuruto fosse inevitável.

Resolveu arriscar.

Comprou o colar e saiu da loja com aquela caixinha de veludo. Não era extravagante, na verdade era até pequeno demais. Colocou a caixinha no bolso de seu casaco com satisfação e um sorriso orgulhoso. Nenhum daqueles cabeça de fogo veria, mesmo que Gina usasse todos os dias. Era fácil de esconder dentro da blusa e, mesmo assim, ela saberia que estava com ele. Precisava apenas de um pouco de sorte para que ela não surtasse.

Onde estava aquela maldita sorte liquida quando se precisa dela?

Suspirou aliviado e foi esperá-la no lugar combinado, cinco lojas abaixo da Gemialidades. Faltava cerca de vinte minutos para ela sair.

E ele esperou ansioso, torcendo os dedos, como se fosse a primeira vez que saia com ela.

**#**

_Enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo, tive que esforçar muito minhas habilidades mentais pra poder imaginar Draco Malfoy comprando um presente pra alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Hahahaha _

_Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu tive mesmo que fazer um pequeno conflito mental na cabeça do Draco, por que acho que não seria muito fácil pra ele simplesmente sair e comprar alguma coisa. _

_Eu acho. _

_Enfim, 400 views! Obrigada a todos vocês por lerem e muito obrigada aos lindos 2% que comentam isso aqui. Sério, vocês que me dão ânimo sabia?_

_Eu prometi postar no domingo, mas resolvi esperar mais alguns dias pra ver se mais alguém comentava e coisa e tal. Eu sei, sou iludida, me julguem hahahahaha. Mas enfim, muito obrigada por disponibilizarem um tempo pra ler. De verdade. _

_**Ritha P.B. Potter:**__ Pokémon! Hihihihi :B Muito obrigada por ler e comentar *-* Bom, espero que continue lendo, acompanhando e gostando, ok? Conto com você aqui, moça! Hihihi beijos e obrigada pela atenção ;)_

_**Debs Malfoy:**__ Oooi *-* Hihihhi que bom que você gostou. Tentei não fazer uma briga muito longa, sabe? E também não pretendo fazer com que briguem sempre, mas tinha que ter ao menos uma, né, fala sério hahahaha Muito obrigada por ler, acompanhar e comentar. Espero que continue por aqui, ok? Muito obrigada ^^ _

_**Mary Weasley Malfoy:**__ Bem vinda! *-* hahahaha é, as coisas nunca são exatamente fáceis quando se trata desse casal, né? Sempre tem uma treta no meio hihihihi Mas quis ir fazendo um relacionamento mais tranqüilo ao menos no começo, sabe? Pra que eles tenham lembranças boas e coisas em que se apegar quando a situação engrossar, né? Hihi espero que você continue lendo, gostando, acompanhando e comentando, ok? Muito obrigada pela atenção *-* _

_Então, gente, post agora só domingo que vem, ok? Por favor, posso pedir pra vocês não sumirem? Sejam bonzinhos com a tia. Faz oito anos que to nessa vida de fanfic, vai, me dêem algum crédito hahahahaha _

_Beijinhos pra vocês ;* _


	7. Escondido

**7\. Escondido**

**Q**uando Gina saiu da Gemialidades, ela girou o rosto procurando por Draco. Sentiu uma pontadinha no coração ao não ver aqueles cabelos platinados do outro lado da rua. Andou pelo beco procurando por ele. Estava de sapatilhas pretas, usava um vestido azul que ia até a metade de suas coxas e por baixo uma meia calça de lã. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e caminhou sem saber ao certo onde ele estaria esperando por ela.

Gina pensou que estava ficando louca.

Quando, por Merlin, imaginava que ia sair escondida pra encontrar-se com um Malfoy. Especialmente aquele Malfoy, que havia atormentado seus irmãos em todos os anos escolares, assim como a irritava também. Que havia distribuído bottons por toda Hogwarts insultando Harry, que fizera uma música para insultar Rony e que havia ajudado comensais a entrar no castelo.

Não que ele houvesse se tornado um príncipe encantado, super gentil e agradável, longe disso, mas estava bem mais... Fácil conviver com ele do que antes. Em Hogwarts era praticamente impossível.

A teoria de Gina era que a guerra o havia feito crescer um pouco, amadurecer. Draco não tinha muito amor de seus pais e nem de seus familiares. Talvez isso tenha colaborado para que ele se tornasse o tipo de pessoa que era. No fundo, ela tinha certeza que o Malfoy era só um garoto perdido no meio de tudo aquilo que estava ao seu redor, tentando acertar em alguma coisa que orgulhasse o pai.

Dos amigos dele, o único com que ainda mantinha contato era Zabini, e ele não era exatamente o melhor exemplo de pessoa do mundo. Não aparentava ser o tipo de pessoa com quem se pode ter uma conversa séria, pelo menos não por mais de dez minutos. Nenhum dos outros sonserinos falava com Draco além de Blaise. Todos estavam com medo e desgostosos pela família Malfoy ter abandonado a causa comensal aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo.

Talvez se o chapéu seletor o houvesse colocado na grifinória, houvesse sido diferente. Ou se ele tivesse pais diferentes... Mesmo no tempo de escola, se avaliasse bem, dava pra notar que ele oscilava no comportamento mesquinho. As vezes, e somente as vezes, aparentava querer fazer a coisa certa. Até algum sonserino idiota sussurrar pra ele o contrário, fazendo-o voltar a si.

Ele não era mau. Não havia como ser mau. Só não era perfeito, mas, e daí? Pessoas perfeitas não tinham a menor graça.

Gina gostava do modo que os olhos cinza dele olhavam pra ela, do jeito que os dedos gelados brincavam com seus cabelos e como ele olhava para as sardas em seu nariz. Era divertido o modo arrastado com o qual ele falava, ou como se comunicava com ela através de simples olhares.

Estava tão contente presa nas lembranças e pensamentos sobre os dois, que a única coisa que ainda lhe preocupava era sua família. O que fariam com Draco quando descobrissem. Tinha certeza que não iam gostar nem um pouco. Provavelmente iam todos surtar e tentar impedi-la de ficar com ele a todo custo. Especialmente Rony.

Mas o que ela podia fazer? Estava aprendendo a gostar de Draco e não pretendia parar.

Gostava da sinceridade em suas frases, de seu jeito despreocupado, da honestidade em seus gestos, ações e a espontaneidade que ele tinha quando aparecia na vitrine da loja e a ficava espionando, esperando por um aceno ou um sorriso. Gostava muito dos beijos dele também. Do modo firme que segurava sua cintura, do gosto de seus lábios e do jeito que sorria de canto toda vez que se beijavam.

Estava quase pensando que não ia mais encontrá-lo quando viu Draco escorado numa parede, olhando discretamente para ela e sorrindo de canto.

Gina riu.

Aproximou-se dele e ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um selinho em seus lábios finos. Ele segurou levemente a cintura dela, fazendo um pouco de carinho enquanto Gina olhava para os lados, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um crime. Draco riu e girou os olhos.

"_Virgínia, embora você pareça uma ótima espiã, nós meio que precisamos ir agora."_

"_Eles estão desconfiados, Draco. Não custa muito para que Jorge me siga."_

Ele olhou para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Estão desconfiados de que anda saindo comigo?"_

Gina olhou pra ele e bufou.

"_Não, nem mesmo em pesadelos isso passa na mente deles. Mas acham que tenho alguém ou que estou fazendo alguma coisa errada. E, adivinha, estou fazendo as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo."_

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, como se não estivesse ouvindo uma palavra do que Gina estava falando, e ficou passando uma mecha entre os dedos, olhando para os fios ruivos enquanto ela voltava a olhar para trás, desconfiada.

"_Então não seria mais prudente que déssemos o fora daqui antes que um dos cabeça de fósforo nos siga?"_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Ele ficou reparando no vestidinho azul que ela usava e nas meias escuras de lã. Gina nunca tinha se produzido de verdade para sair com ele. Sempre estava com uma blusa e uma calça simples, nunca daquele jeito. Draco gostou de vê-la de vestido... Ficou bonita...

"_Eu quero ver se ele vai me seguir. Quero estar preparada, ou averiguar se meu nível de paranóia está muito galopante. E não o chame de cabeça de fósforo."_

Draco não levou a sério o tom dela e se inclinou para baixo, tirando um pouco de seu cabelo do caminho e colocando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, beijando devagar sobre as sardas.

"_Mas ele é um cabeça de fósforo. Você também é, só que você eu gosto que seja."_

Gina girou os olhos e antes que respondesse viu a cabeleira ruiva do irmão descendo sorrateiramente, mas como se a procurasse. Antes que ele a visse, a Weasley agarrou o pulso de Draco e entrou com tudo na Floreios e Borrões.

"_Virgínia, o que foi isso?!"_

Draco não entendeu direito e Gina ficou perto da vitrine, um pouco escondida entre as pessoas da loja. Ele seguiu o olhar dela e viu Jorge Weasley descendo a rua, meio atrapalhado entre as pessoas, procurando pela irmã. O Malfoy entreabriu os lábios e arqueou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de entendimento.

"_Ah..."_

Gina estava um pouco pálida, agarrada ao antebraço dele e olhando para fora da loja com uma expressão que lembrava uma raposa. Mesmo depois que o irmão passou, ela ainda olhava meio incerta se devia ou não sair. Draco, por outro lado, pensava se teria a oportunidade de sair da loja e continuar vivo.

"_Bom, não é como se estivéssemos fugindo de um exército. Seu irmão desceu o beco, deve estar mais seguro agora..."_

"_Não, Draco, não. Ele vai ficar me seguindo toda vez que eu sair."_

Draco coçou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos dele. Começou a ter pensamentos dos Weasley martelando sua cabeça, transformando-o em uma doninha e mais algumas coisas do gênero. Torceu o nariz.

"_Olha... Vamos sair daqui primeiro, e depois pensamos nisso, tudo bem?"_

Gina concordou e, por fim, aparataram em Hogsmeade.

**#**

**S**ó depois de terem ficado um tempo no 'Três Vassouras' e tomarem algumas cervejas amanteigadas que Draco resolveu dar uma volta pelo povoado.

Havia acabado de comprar um doce para Gina na Dedos de Mel e ela terminava de comer sua barra de chocolate, como uma criança. O braço dele estava em volta da cintura da ruiva que andava bem perto, quase encostada.

Propôs a ela que tomassem um café na Madame Puddifoot, e Gina olhou para ele pensativa.

"_Fala Gina, que foi que fiz?"_

Ela corou um pouquinho, levando o indicador à boca e limpando o chocolate que havia ficado. Deu um meio sorriso e olhou para ele sem saber como explicar.

"_Eu não posso demorar..."_

Draco suspirou baixinho e olhou pra ela.

"_Nem mais um pouco? Só hoje, Virgínia... Eles já estão desconfiados, de qualquer forma. Só por hoje..."_

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. Tentou dizer que não e que ia estar muito encrencada quando chegasse n'A Toca, mas o modo com que Draco a olhava lhe fez entristecer. Afinal, ele só tinha companhia quando estava com ela, e deixá-lo sozinho na noite do dia dos namorados não era algo muito fácil de se fazer...

"_Tudo bem... Mas só mais um pouquinho."_

E Draco sorriu, andando um pouco mais rápido com ela para dentro da casa de chá. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas e Gina reparou a mudança na decoração. Havia vários anjinhos espalhados, soltando confetes por todo o ambiente. O ar era aconchegante e a fogueira acesa deixava um pouco mais confortável.

Sentiu a mão de Draco apoiar-se sobre a dela, acariciando com o polegar e deu um sorriso pra ele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Olharam-se por algum tempo, antes que ele mexesse no casaco e tirasse uma caixinha. Gina olhou surpresa e deu um sorriso de lado.

"_Eu fiquei muito na dúvida de algo que você fosse gostar. Achei que talvez fosse gostar deste."_

E entregou o presente para ela. Gina olhou meio sem graça e segurou a caixinha. Ele ficou olhando para ela, ansioso como uma criança, perguntando-se o que ela ia dizer, se ia gostar e se o cloque no cocuruto ia doer muito.

"_Não precisava comprar nada pra mim."_

Então Gina viu aquele pequeno colar dourado, com o pingente de esmeralda em formato de coração. Ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo, com as bochechas ficando vermelhas, e logo em seguida olhou para Draco.

"_Não precisava__**mesmo**__comprar algo tão caro pra mim."_

Draco bufou e girou os olhos, mas ela ficou olhando mais um pouquinho para o colar. Foi colocando com jeitinho em volta do pescoço, e o loiro deu um sorriso de lado.

"_Ei! Eu comprei algo pra você também!"_

Gina falou tão empolgada que quase saltitou. Abriu o zíper da bolsa que estava em seu colo e Draco ficou perdido, olhando para as bochechas dela que ficavam cada vez mais coradas e para o pequeno colar, perfeito em volta do pescoço dela. Quase não viu quando ela pegou a pequena caixinha de madeira e entregou pra ele.

Draco abriu aos pouquinhos a caixa e se surpreendeu de verdade com o que tinha dentro.

"_Virgínia, você é louca."_

Gina riu.

Draco apanhou com cuidado o pequeno pomo de ouro entre os dedos e ficou olhando quando ele abriu as asas, mas não voou. Ficou quieto entre seus dedos.

Não conseguia falar muita coisa.

Como Gina havia conseguido dinheiro para comprar aquilo? Com certeza tinha economizado, juntado e tirado algum do caixa da loja do irmão. Como ela ainda lembrava que ele era apanhador? E como sabia que ele queria um pomo de ouro?

Empalideceu e ficou quieto, apenas olhando o objeto.

"_Então, gostou?"_

Os olhos castanhos de Gina o encaravam cheios de expectativas. Um sorrisinho maroto brotava nos lábios dela, enquanto parecia memorizar a cena de Draco olhando pasmo para o pomo. Provavelmente ia ficar rindo daquilo depois, sozinha.

Draco não respondeu. Apenas se inclinou sobre a mesinha redonda e a beijou.

Foi o primeiro presente que ela deu para ele.

**#**

_E ae galera? Beleza? Beleza? :P_

_Pois é, mais um capítulo fofinho do Draco e da Gina, com aquele climão de romance proibido pairando pelo ar... Tudo que posso dizer é que esse clima vai ficar cada vez mais intenso. Mas vamos por partes. _

_563 views, uhul \o\ _

_Posso bater em todas as 543 que não comentaram? :3 Por que to com vontade :D _

_Hahahaha brincadeira. _

_Queria agradecer por estarem lendo e acompanhando, muito obrigada de verdade. Mas vocês, tchutchuquinhos, que comentam essa bagaça, eu amo vocês mais :B_

_Bem mais :3 hahahahah _

_E vamos responder os comentários de vocês, por que essa é a parte mais divertida do capítulo \o\ _

_**Ritha P.B. Potter**__– Hahahahaha desculpa, desculpa, não queria ter demorado tanto pra postar. Muito obrigada por ler, comentar e continuar acompanhando *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, não esquece de me falar o que achou, mocinha :P ah, só pra não perder o costume, Pokémooooooon \o\ _

_**Patrcia **__– Hahahaha oun, muito obrigada mesmo. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e achando fofa *-* Hahahahaha muito obrigada mesmo porler, comentar e acompanhar. Espero de verdadse que continue gostando e que eu ainda veja você por aqui, viu? :B _

_**Stephanie**__ \- Ain, muito obrigada por comentar. Fico muito feliz pelos elogios e por estar lendo e acompanhando. Espero que continue sempre por aqui *-* beijinhos. _

_**Tah**__ – O dia que eu abri minha caixa de e-mails e me deparei com seu comentário, tive que ler e reler três vezes pra poder acreditar que era de verdade. Nossa, fiquei muito feliz, de verdade, com todas as palavras doces e delicadas que você me disse. Fico muito lisonjeada com tudo *-* Espero que você continue por aqui, lendo e acompanhando. Ah, seja bem-vinda. :D Esse capítulo ficou um pouquiiinho maior, será que resolveu alguma coisa? :P hihihihi espero que continue gostando e, mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela atenção e pelo incentivo *-* _

_BOM gente, entre domingo e terça eu volto aqui com o próximo capítulo. Não sumam! _

_:P_

_Beijinhos. _


	8. Tédio

**8\. Tédio**

**D**e repente, a mansão Malfoy se tornou muito grande.

Draco não pôde ver Gina aquele dia, por que era aniversário de Ronald, o irmão Weasley mais irritante que ela tinha. Por isso, ficou n'A Toca com aquela família ruiva e enorme, enquanto ele perambulava sozinho pela mansão. Na verdade, fazia mais de duas semanas que não a via.

Gina estava com medo de ser pega pelos irmãos, então resolveu se distanciar por um tempinho. Disse que mandaria uma mensagem para ele quando fosse seguro vê-lo. Desde então, só tinha notícias dela graças aquela coisa desastrada e feia que ela chamava de coruja.

Draco estava cansado daquela mansão. Seus pais não moravam mais com ele já havia um tempo, na verdade desde que Lucius e Narcisa fugiram sabe Merlin para onde, com medo de serem presos e mortos de vergonha do filho. Mas como sempre gostara de espaço, não se importou em ficar com a mansão. Agora era meio entediante. Foi quando decidiu vendê-la e comprar um apartamento mais próximo do ministério. Além de viver vazia, a mansão Malfoy consumia muito investimento para manter-se sempre conservada.

Estava se jogando no sofá, entediado, quando ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando. Arregalou os olhos, sacou a varinha e foi na direção do som. Desceu as escadas e, quando chegou à cozinha, lá estava Blaise atacando a jarra de suco de abóbora que estava na geladeira. Draco suspirou, aliviado.

"_Que diabos faz aqui, Blaise? Quer me matar?"_

Blaise sorriu e ergueu as mãos, ainda segurando a jarra de suco.

"_Também senti sua falta, ingrato. Aparatei aqui duas vezes esse mês e você não estava. Comecei a atacar sua geladeira."_

Draco girou os olhos e bufou.

"_Eu estava meio ocupado."_

Blaise sorriu e colocou a jarra sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de Draco com um sorriso travesso. O Malfoy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deu um passo para trás.

"_Com o que estava ocupado?"_

Draco cruzou os braços e ficou olhando seriamente para Blaise, enquanto se escorava ao batente da porta.

"_Desde quando eu te dou satisfações?"_

Blaise bufou e olhou para Draco mais uma vez. Apertou os olhos e sorriu de canto.

"_É alguma menina, não é?"_

Draco riu com desdém.

"_Blaise, você veio até a minha casa só pra tomar suco de abóbora e me irritar, ou tinha algum propósito relevante?"_

Blaise sentou-se em uma das doze cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa de jantar e colocou os pés sobre ela. Draco apenas observou, sem saber direito que maldição escolhia para lançar nele.

"_Só estava preocupado. Você nunca some assim, não por tanto tempo. Há meses que não nos vemos, só quis saber se estava tudo bem, tudo certo, ou se alguém já tinha te matado... Ou se você havia matado alguém no ministério daquele setor abominável e estava em Azkaban."_

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Estava abrindo a boca para responder, quando ouviu uma bruta pancada na janela da sala. Sacou a varinha mais uma vez e olhou para Blaise.

"_Se eu chegar lá na sala e der de cara com alguma coisa que você aprontou, juro que amaldiçôo você."_

Blaise olhou para ele assustado e correu junto com Draco para a sala. Os dois fizeram uma entrada triunfal, cada um com sua varinha em punho, quando viram que não havia ninguém. Os olhos cinza do loiro percorreram pela sala, em busca de alguma coisa diferente. Nada.

"_Mas que merda...?"_

Foi quando viu, pulando meio zonza para o parapeito da janela, aquela coruja marrom e problemática de Gina, com um pedacinho de pergaminho no bico. Ele se aproximou da coruja e tirou o pergaminho dela, lendo a letra pequena e redonda da ruiva:

"_Queria te ver amanhã. Estou com saudades_.

**Ginny W**."

Não conseguiu evitar que um meio sorriso escapasse por seus lábios. Quando deu por conta, Blaise arrancava o pergaminho de sua mão e corria, enquanto lia. Draco olhou para a cena sem reação, e logo começou a correr atrás do amigo.

"_Blaise! Blaise, volta aqui!"_

Não precisou correr muito. Quando Blaise terminou de ler, ficou tão assustado que parecia congelado. Olhou do pergaminho para Draco umas dez vezes, com os olhos assustadoramente arregalados.

"_Sem chance..."_

Draco tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Blaise e olhou para ele com muita, muita raiva.

"_Quem deu a você o direito..."_

"_Draco Malfoy e a Weasley sete. Não, é demais pra mim..."_

O moreno estava tão absurdamente assustado com tudo aquilo que se escorou na parede, olhando incrédulo para o nada. Draco quase achou aquilo engraçado.

"_Draco, o que você está esperando para desmentir isso e... E me dizer que é outra Ginny? Que __**não é**__ a Weasley. Por que você ainda não fez isso?!"_

Draco ergueu os ombros.

"_Por que __**é**__ ela, Blaise."_

Blaise bateu com a mão na testa.

"_Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Draco Malfoy enlouqueceu."_

O loiro girou os olhos e ficou olhando para Blaise, enquanto ele dramatizava a situação de uma maneira que só ele sabia.

"_Eu não estou louco, Zabini..."_

"_Claro que está! Quando, na face da Terra, você iria sumir e abandonar seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, por causa de uma coelha cabeça de fósforo?"_

Draco suspirou e massageou as têmporas.

"_Ao menos diga há quanto tempo faz essa... Essa... Essa traição."_

Draco apertou os olhos e franziu a sobrancelha. Ficou olhando por um segundo a expressão engraçada de Zabini, analisando se deveria ou não lançar um feitiço e apagar a memória dele.

"_Traição?"_

"_Sim, Draco, traição. E das grandes!"_

Blaise começou a andar em círculos, sacudindo as mãos ao lado da cabeça.

"_Tudo bem você enlouquecer, tudo bem você ficar atrás da Weasley, mas não contar isso pra mim, Draco? Fere meus sentimentos!"_

O moreno colocou a mão no peito, sobre o coração, fazendo feições de quem sentia muita, muita dor. Draco suspirou.

"_Olha, só me prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém."_

Zabini estreitou os olhos e ficou olhando para Draco por algum tempo. O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de imaginar que tipo de anormalidades ele estava pensando, mas confiava nele. Blaise nunca lhe dera motivos para desconfiar, nunca contara a ninguém o que sabia, e olha que ele sabia muita coisa...

"_Por que não quer assumir a pobre coitada da Weasley, Malfoy? Ela não é de se jogar fora."_

"_Não seja idiota. Não é isso. Só que ainda não é hora, os cinco irmãos cabeçudos dela não podem saber ainda, por que... Bem, eu gosto da minha vida."_

Blaise suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça. Parecia, finalmente, estar mais calmo, mas ainda olhava para Draco como se tivesse levado um choque na tomada. Estava elétrico e doido para saber de tudo. Nesse sentido, Zabini parecia uma menina. Como gostava de uma fofoca...

"_Prometo não falar pra ninguém. Juro solenemente. Mas agora você vai ter que me contar direito essa história."_

Draco Respirou fundo e começou a falar. Conversou com Blaise contando desde Hogwarts até o presente momento. Não entrou muito em detalhes, mas os fatos da escola eram importantes... Contou também que pretendia vender a casa, e Zabini se ofereceu para dividir o apartamento com ele.

Blaise já estava prestes a aparatar da mansão, quando chamou Draco uma última vez. O loiro olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos e o moreno sorriu.

"_Ela não tem uma amiga?"_

E aparatou.

**#**

_Capítulo 9 na sequência._


	9. Mudança

**9\. Mudança**

**P**assou uma fita azul pelos cabelos rubros compridos e os prendeu num alto rabo de cavalo. Vestiu uma camiseta simples e uma calça jeans. Estava terminando de calçar o tênis quando Rony abriu a porta do quarto dela sem nem ao menos pedir permissão. Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

"_Gin?"_

Ela terminou de amarrar os cadarços e ficou apenas olhando para ele, esperando que dissesse logo o que tinha pra dizer. Eram só dez da manhã e Rony já começava. Devia ter tido alguma idéia maravilhosa que ia prendê-la em casa e fazê-la faltar em seu compromisso.

"_Nós... Vamos sair para comprar o presente do Jorge. O aniversário dele é no começo do mês que vem, e..."_

Como se Gina não soubesse. Primeiro de Março Ronald, primeiro de abril Jorge... Tinha tantos irmãos e tantos presentes pra comprar por ano que até se chateava um pouquinho. Não que não gostasse de presenteá-los, mas seria bem mais fácil se a conta dela em Gringotes fosse maior.

"_Seu aniversário foi há quinze dias, Rony. Não acha que é muito cedo pra comprar algo pro Jorge?"_

Gina colocou-se de pé e ajeitou suas roupas de frente para o espelho. Sentia o geladinho do colar dourado escondido por baixo da gola da camiseta. Desde que Draco lhe dera o colar, ela não parou de usar um só dia. Mas tinha que escondê-lo sempre muito bem para evitar um turbilhão de perguntas.

"_Você está de saída?"_

Gina virou os olhos castanhos para Rony e assentiu, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele apertou os olhos.

"_Pra onde você vai?"_

E Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando pra ele.

"_Rony, que eu saiba só devo satisfações pra mamãe e pro papai. Como você não é nenhum dos dois, eu vou ter que te pedir pra dar o fora do meu quarto."_

Rony passou os dedos entre os cabelos ruivos e olhou para ela com desagrado. Pronto. Dez da manhã e iam começar uma briga. A temporada de ataque dos Weasley começou cedo aquele dia.

"_Acho que você anda aprontando alguma coisa e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou descobrir o que é."_

Gina fez um sinal para que ele saísse, abanando uma das mãos.

"_É, que seja, saia daqui agora."_

Assim que Rony resmungou e bateu a porta do quarto dela, Gina se apressou em alcançar sua varinha e aparatar. Tinha certeza que o irmão ia voltar acompanhado, pronto para começar um interrogatório bem cansativo, e ela não estava com nem um pouco de paciência.

Não entendeu quando Draco enviou-lhe uma coruja pedindo para que o encontrasse na porta de visitantes do Ministério de Magia. Um lugar tão visado e que o pai dela passava todos os dias não era um bom lugar pra encontrar um namorado secreto. Mas, por pura curiosidade, Gina foi.

Além do fato de que estava com saudades do Malfoy.

Quando chegou lá, parou bem ao lado da cabine telefônica vermelha. Mas Draco não estava lá. Quem estava lá não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

"_Zabini?"_

Gina torceu o nariz empinado e cruzou os braços. Esperava que Draco tivesse uma boa explicação para aquilo. Tudo bem ela gostar dele, mas ter que falar com seus amigos sonserinos era demais.

"_É, feliz em te ver também, Weasley."_

Gina apertou os olhos e Blaise revirou os dele.

"_Onde está o Draco? Ele me mandou vir até aqui só pra ver você? Podia ter me enviado uma foto."_

Blaise riu e sacudiu um pouco a camiseta verde e branca que estava usando.

"_Uma foto não faz justiça à minha beleza, Weasley sete."_

Gina massageou as têmporas e suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas. Blaise bufou.

"_Ok. Draco só me pediu para vir aqui buscar você, ta? Eu não vou te matar nem nada do tipo."_

"_Buscar-me? Por quê?"_

E Blaise sorriu.

"_Por que você não conhece o lugar onde ele mora agora."_

E começou a andar. Gina piscou sem entender umas três vezes, meio congelada no lugar. Só então percebeu que se quisesse saber direito daquilo, devia seguir Blaise. E isso não a agradava nem um pouco. Zabini não era o tipo de amiguinho que ela pretendia ter.

Blaise andava rápido e era bem mais alto que Gina. Na verdade, deveria ser até um pouco mais alto que Draco também. Tinha um porte atlético e sua pele morena contrastava um pouco com a camiseta verde e branco. Usava uma calça jeans e caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, despreocupado, mas ainda assim com um pouco de pressa.

Gina caminhou com ele em silêncio não por não terem assunto, teria até demais se fossem perguntar tudo que queriam saber, mas por que a ruiva estava imaginando quão cômica deveria ter sido a cena de Draco explicando para ele que estava namorando uma Weasley.

Então uma pontinha de dúvida surgiu nos olhos dela. E se Draco não houvesse contado? E se fosse contar agora? Com toda certeza ia ser bem divertido, mas Blaise podia acabar lançando uma maldição nela. Por isso, agradeceu por estar com sua varinha.

Não caminharam por muito tempo. Apenas duas quadras e logo o Zabini parou de frente para um prédio antigo, de estrutura francesa e com a pintada de creme. Tinha um portãozinho de ferro que o separava da rua, e Blaise tirou a chave do bolso, destrancando-o e dando passagem para ela.

Não que agradasse Blaise a idéia de ter que ser gentil com uma Weasley, mas se Draco gostava dela, não devia ser tão ruim assim. Achou que talvez, se ele e a cabeça de fogo conseguissem sobreviver ao estarem no mesmo ambiente, Malfoy não tivesse que deixá-lo de lado.

Zabini era como Draco. Não tinha muitos amigos e gostava muito de atormentar o loiro. Mas, principalmente, por que cresceram juntos na sonserina. E, entre todos aqueles temperamentos frios, Blaise se sentia meio deslocado, embora gostasse muito da casa. Só que a única pessoa com quem se dera realmente bem era o Malfoy.

Assim que Gina passou com uma expressão assustada, analisando toda a fachada do prédio, Zabini não pode evitar rir baixinho. Trancou o portão e foi caminhando com ela. Subiu os três degraus que levavam até a porta de madeira e colocou a chave na maçaneta, abrindo aquela também.

"_Pensei que Draco morava numa mansão..."_

Gina falou mais para ela do que para Blaise, mas ele encarou aquilo como o princípio de uma possível conversa e se esforçou muito para não dizer alguma piada sobre ela, a família dela e seu conceito sobre mansões.

"_Hm... É uma longa história. Bem divertida."_

Gina assentiu meio hipnotizada, e quando Blaise abriu a porta, ela entrou.

Precisaram subir dois lances de escada para chegar até o apartamento. Gina subia com passos curtos e rápidos, como se tivesse até certa urgência, e parava quando chegava ao hall do andar, esperando por Blaise para lhe dizer se era aquele ou não.

Quando finalmente chegaram, ele viu as bochechas dela ruborizarem.

Gina o seguia em silêncio e Blaise a guiou até o apartamento. Mostrou a porta pra ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-la parada, olhando o número 26 grudado na porta.

"_Pode bater na porta, Weasley, ela não morde."_

Gina olhou feio pra ele e deu três batidas fortes na porta, cruzando os braços e fazendo quase uma espécie de bico. Quando a maçaneta virou e Draco abriu a porta, foi engraçado ver a Weasley e o Zabini se encarando feio, ambos com um enorme bico e feições carrancudas. Ele escorou-se a porta e sorriu de canto.

"_Estou vendo que vocês se entenderam muito bem."_

Gina girou os olhos para Draco e bufou.

"_Espero que tenha uma boa explicação pra isso, Draco."_

Ela tirou o loiro do caminho e foi entrando no apartamento. Draco olhou assustado para ela e Blaise sussurrou baixinho para o amigo.

"_Sabe, ela é ainda mais nervosinha do que quando estávamos em Hogwarts."_

E Draco assentiu, deixando Blaise entrar e fechando a porta.

Gina ficou olhando para aquele apartamento. Não era exatamente o tipo de lugar que imaginava que Draco moraria um dia. Na entrada parecia ser a sala, indo para a porta da direita a cozinha, indo para a porta da frente, um quarto. Na cozinha havia duas portas na frente: outro quarto e um banheiro meio apertado.

Draco chegou devagar até ela e a abraçou por trás, brincando com a ponta do cabelo preso dela, apoiando o rosto na base de seu pescoço e sorrindo de leve. Gina ficou em silêncio um tempo, olhando para aquele monte de caixas de papelão, poeira e paredes descascadas.

"_Senti sua falta, Virgínia. Não dá pra ficar vendo você só uma ou duas vezes por mês pra sempre."_

Gina virou o rosto e olhou pra ele.

"_Explica-me o que está havendo, Draco?"_

Ele a apertou um pouco em seus braços e olhou pra ela. Tinha que tomar um pouco de cuidado ao explicar, e tomar mais cuidado ainda pra não soltar nenhuma piada maldosa sem querer.

"_Eu cansei de ficar naquela mansão enorme sozinho, sabe? E ainda gastando muito do meu bom dinheiro para mantê-la bem preservada. Fora que era muito longe do ministério e não me trazia lembranças muito boas."_

Continuou falando meio distraído, brincando com as pontas do cabelo de Gina, enquanto ela olhava fixamente para uma caixa de papelão, como se seu olhar a ultrapassasse e estivesse bem distante.

"_Então, eu vendi a mansão, recheei minha conta em Gringotes e comprei esse apartamento, o qual Blaise vai dividir comigo. Não por necessidade, mas é meio ruim morar só."_

Gina assentiu de leve e sua mão quentinha começou a alisar o braço dele, o que Draco considerou ser um sinal de que ela não estava mais com tanta raiva quanto no momento em que chegou.

"_Por que não mandou uma coruja contando isso? Tinha mesmo que mandar o Zabini me buscar?"_

E Draco riu, dando um beijinho no pescoço sardento dela.

"_Ele já sabe. De nós, quero dizer. Teve um surto alucinante quando descobriu."_

Gina tremeu um pouquinho. Draco percebeu que foi por que tentava conter um riso.

"_Eu imagino. Perfeitamente."_

Ele sorriu de lado e deu mais um beijinho no pescoço dela.

"_Achei que não teria problema pra você, se eu morasse com ele. Principalmente por que vou ter um quarto lindo todo só pra mim e acho que você não liga muito pra questão de espaço e coisas do gênero, já que vive num lugar chamado de Toca."_

Gina girou os olhos pra ele e Draco deu um sorriso de canto. Ela bufou e deu um beliscão de leve no braço dele.

"_Vai, não fica brava. Eu chamei você por que queria que me ajudasse com a mudança."_

Gina cruzou os braços e olhou pra ele meio emburrada.

"_Não acha que meu gosto pobre vai estragar sua mudança?"_

Ele riu e balançou um pouquinho, ainda abraçado a ela.

"_Na verdade, Virgínia, foi exatamente por isso que te chamei."_

"_Malfoy..."_

Gina fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma, mas suas bochechas já estavam ficando vermelhas. Draco sabia que aquilo era sinal de perigo, mas achava tão engraçadinho quando ela ficava nervosa.

"_Você sempre morou em lugares pequenos. Eu nunca morei. Achei que podia me ajudar a organizar direito... Tenho a leve impressão de que eu trouxe coisas demais..."_

Draco se soltou um pouco dela e coçou a cabeça. Era uma boa verdade. O apartamento estava todo amontoado, cheio de coisas. E então Gina pareceu notar que aquilo tudo eram apenas as coisas do Malfoy.

"_Draco... O Zabini não trouxe nada do que está aqui?!"_

E como uma criança travessa, Draco baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu negativamente. Gina olhou assustada para todas aquelas caixas, algumas até empilhadas, e deu um risinho nervoso.

"_Bem... Podemos dar um jeito nisso."_

Gina sorriu de lado e ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um selinho demorado no loiro, que apoiou a mão em sua cintura. Blaise cruzou os braços e murmurou.

"_Blérgh."_

Gina ouviu. Separou-se de Draco e olhou feio para Blaise. O moreno recuou um passo e Malfoy teve que contornar a cintura dela com os dois braços.

"_É o fogo Weasley, Zabini! É o fogo Weasley! Corra por sua vida!"_

Blaise arregalou os olhos e correu para dentro de um dos quartos, batendo a porta.

Gina riu e olhou para Draco. Apoiou os braços nos ombros dele e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"_Sabe, acho que isso vai ser divertido."_

**#**

_Não sei por que resolvi postar 2 capítulos hoje. Talvez pela razão de que minhas aulas vão voltar logo e eu já quero ter essa fic toda postada quando isso acontecer. _

_**Tah – **__Mais uma vez, alegrando meu dia com esse comentário di-vi-no *-* Hahahaha realmente, dependendo da situação, nossa percepção sobre os lugares muda... Muito obrigada você por todas as palavras de incentivo e por estar por aqui ainda, dando apoio pra essa fic ir pra frente hahahaha. Realmente, só assim pro Draco ganhar um pomo da Grifinória. Quero agradecer pela atenção, pelo comentário e espero que continue lendo, acompanhando e gostando, ok? *-* Bjos_

_**Ritha P. B. Potter – **__Pokémoooon *-* hahaha, em breve, em breve... Obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que continue acompanhando *-* _


	10. Soneca

**10\. Soneca**

**P**loc.

Era o barulho que fazia quando aparatava. Deu uma olhadinha ao redor e sorriu. O apartamento estava bem diferente da primeira vez que o vira. As paredes estavam pintadas de verde claro e os móveis devidamente colocados em seus lugares. Só não havia nenhum sinal dos garotos.

"_Draco? Zabini?"_

Silêncio.

Gina foi tirando o casaco e pendurando no mancebo junto com sua bolsa. Prendeu os cabelos num coque mal feito e foi caminhando pelo apartamento livremente, como se o fizesse sempre. Pegou a varinha e foi levitando as coisas que estavam fora do lugar. Camisetas voaram para os quartos e se acomodaram no armário. Objetos, revistas, tudo foi se ajeitando conforme ela caminhava e sacudia a varinha, um pouco desinteressada.

Viu a pia cheia de louças e girou os olhos. Enfeitiçou a bucha e o detergente e a louça começou a se lavar sozinha.

Ser filha de Molly Weasley tinha lá suas vantagens. Como tinha muitos filhos pra cuidar e muitas tarefas domésticas pra fazer, a Sra. Weasley vivia enfeitiçando móveis para fazerem funções dignas de 'Fantasia', da Disney. Até vassouras varriam sozinhas e Gina, quando criança, achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado. Atualmente era muito útil.

Sempre que conseguia, assim que terminava o dia na Gemialidades, Gina aparatava para o apartamento. Nos primeiros dias, estava ajudando os garotos a organizar tudo e pensar em boas posições para móveis e pintura. Era bem complicado quando alguma gota de tinta caia em suas roupas e, ao chegar em casa, tinha que inventar desculpas bem estranhas.

Especialmente quando não notava antes.

Gina foi para o quarto do namorado, e deu uma olhadinha.

Draco não era do tipo bagunceiro. Suas coisas viviam sempre no lugar, ao menos dentro do quarto. Mais de noventa por cento da bagunça da casa era culpa de Zabini.

A Weasley se sentou na cama fofa do namorado e descalçou suas sapatilhas, deixando num cantinho do quarto. Abandonou sua varinha na cabeceira da cama, sem muito cuidado e suspirou baixinho, deitando-se de costas no colchão. Faltavam dois dias pra fazer oito meses que saia com Draco e estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Em oito meses ele ainda não tinha dito a ela nenhuma vez que a amava.

Talvez por que não soubesse como dizer, ou se ela não ia ficar desesperada se ouvisse. Gina compreendia perfeitamente bem que ele não vinha da família mais carinhosa do mundo, e por isso era meio... Insensível. Tanto que, por vezes, discutiam pelo simples descuido que ele tinha ao usar as palavras quando falava com ela.

Mas Gina sentia vontade de dizer, e tinha medo de como ele iria reagir quando ela dissesse. Já estavam afinal no finalzinho de maio, e logo no começo de junho era aniversário de Draco. E, Merlin, ela queria dizer antes. Não entendia direito por que sentia tanta necessidade daquilo, mas queria muito.

A Weasley se aninhou mais no travesseiro. Estava tão cansada de passar o dia todo em pé, tentando persuadir pessoas a comprar aquele monte de coisas para aprontar com os outros, que sua cabeça chegava até a doer um pouco. Por isso, fechou os olhos por um tempo, tentando relaxar.

E dormiu.

Em menos de cinco minutos, estava toda largada e dormindo naquela cama que cheirava todinha a Draco Malfoy. Mais uma das coisas que jamais imaginaria fazer e que foi muito, muito boa.

Por estar tão aconchegada, Gina não acordou quando Draco aparatou na sala. Ele se espantou ao ver tudo arrumado e olhou logo para o Macedo. Viu o casaco e a bolsa de Gina e deu um meio sorriso. Foi até a cozinha e viu a louça que se lavava sozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pouco de suco, enquanto andava pelo apartamento.

Achou estranho não dar de cara com Gina reclamando da bagunça do Zabini, ou enfezada por ele ter chegado depois dela. Deixou o casaco no sofá e foi até o quarto. Quando viu a Weasley toda encolhida em sua cama, dormindo feito uma criança, Draco se lembrou do por que estava aceitando viver desconfiado, com medo de ser seguido por um cabeça de fósforo irritante.

Valia à pena.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente até a cama e engatinhou até ficar bem ajeitado atrás de Gina. Passou devagar um dos braços sobre a cintura dela e trouxe um pouquinho pra perto do corpo, respirando perto de seus cabelos e sentindo o aroma que emanava dos fios rubros.

Era a primeira vez que via Gina tão calma.

Ele nunca havia sequer convidado-a para fazer algo do tipo "ficar deitadinhos juntos" por que Gina era muito, muito nervosa e podia dar um murro nele, se falasse. Mesmo sem ter a menor ponta de maldade nisso. Então, vê-la num sono tão profundo, foi uma oportunidade irresistível de ficar quietinho e aconchegado a ela.

E Gina tinha um cheirinho tão bom...

Ela era quentinha, ao contrário dele, que costumava ser meio gelado. Ficar abraçado com ela era quase como abraçar uma cobertinha vermelha. Ele suspirou baixinho e apertou um pouquinho mais a ruiva em seus braços. Teve medo que ela despertasse, mas como não fez nenhum movimento...

Na certa, quando acordasse, Gina ia gritar, xingar, esbravejar e dizer que ele estava se aproveitando dela. E ia mandá-lo pro inferno. Mesmo sem ele ter feito absolutamente nada.

Não que eles brigassem todos os dias, mas é que não era muito difícil Gina interpretar errado suas ações. Draco não sabia se expressar direito e ela sempre acabava levando tudo da pior maneira e na pior hipótese possível, levando tudo á níveis catastróficos.

E levava tanto tempo para conseguir convencê-la do contrário, de que ele não havia dito por mal e que não precisava de tudo aquilo...

Ficou mexendo devagar nos cabelos dela, enrolando aos pouquinhos entre seus dedos. Virou-se um pouco na cama logo em seguida, tateando na cabeceira da cama em busca da varinha da ruiva. Quando a alcançou, girou-a suavemente e o cobertor que ficava dentro do armário flutuou até eles.

Draco se ajeitou debaixo do cobertor, cobrindo Gina também. Girou mais uma vez a varinha dela, fazendo as luzes se apagarem e abandonou novamente onde a ruiva havia deixado. Passou novamente o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para perto dele, soltando um suspiro baixinho.

Então, aproveitou um daqueles poucos momentos em que Gina ficava de boca fechada e sussurrou bem baixinho algo que não conseguia dizer pra ela quando acordada. Especialmente se ela o estivesse encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos tão nervosinhos e cheios de expectativas que ele temia desapontar.

"_Eu te amo, Virgínia."_

E logo adormeceu embriagado no perfume dela, afrouxando um pouco o braço que estava em volta da cintura da ruiva, deixando sua respiração bater entre os fios dela.

O que Draco não sabia, é que no momento em que ele subira na cama e a fizera balançar, Gina acordou e ficou em silêncio só pra ver o que ele ia fazer.

E agora, quase escondida no travesseiro, estava uma Gina de olhos fechados, bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso quase de orelha a orelha.

Finalmente, ele disse.


	11. Aniversário

**11\. Aniversário**

**S**ábado.

Era o primeiro sábado que Gina não trabalhava em meses.

**Meses.**

Ela gostava de ressaltar que eram muitos, muitos meses.

E qual foi o melhor passeio que ela arranjou? Ficar enfurnada no apartamento com Draco e Zabini.

O fato é que Draco só tinha os dois, e era meio injusto que eles não passassem o aniversário do Malfoy atormentando sua vida. Como costumavam fazer todos os dias.

Gina e Zabini não se entendiam.

Era meio doentio.

Eles se olhavam e só faltavam rosnar. Na verdade Gina só faltava rosnar, Zabini implicava com ela por puro divertimento. Era muito engraçado ver a Weasley ficar mais vermelha que um pimentão quando estava irada. Ela tinha o péssimo costume de arremessar as coisas em quem estivesse lhe tirando do sério. O problema é que sua pontaria não era das melhores e Blaise conseguia desviar facilmente de quase tudo.

Quase.

Naquele sábado em especial, Draco estava sentado no sofá e Gina meio deitada em cima dele, usando um short estampado, meias brancas e uma camisa de Draco jogada sobre ela, que insistia estar morrendo de frio por usar só uma regatinha. Como estava cansada, não custava muito para pegar no sono.

Draco aproveitava aqueles momentos em que Gina se calava para fazer coisas que gostava muito, como brincar com seu cabelo ou tentar contar as sardas que via em seus ombros e pescoço, mas nunca conseguia chegar a um número real. E ela deixava, por que estava cansada demais pra falar ou interpretar errado alguma ação dele. Apenas suspirava baixinho, quando ele lhe beijava a pele.

E estava tudo correndo muito bem.

Draco e ela não estavam discutindo, Zabini não estava provocando nenhuma encrenca e aquele aparelho trouxa de transmitir imagens estava ligado. Ninguém lembrava ao certo como se chamava.

Gina estava em um estágio entre o sono e o acordada, e já começava a soltar mais seu peso em Draco, que riu e a sacudiu de leve.

"_Virgínia, embora eu seja macio e gostoso, eu não sou uma cama."_

Ela se sentou direito no sofá e esfregou os olhos, tentando afastar o sono. Bocejou e, logo em seguida, fez um movimento com o nariz, que a fez parecer com um coelhinho.

E foi assim que começou.

"_Ela parece uma coelha, né?"_

O comentário de Zabini foi inofensivo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não estava referindo-se à família dela nem nada do tipo. Só ao modo como ela havia torcido o nariz. Gina apertou os olhos e ficou olhando pra ele. Draco riu. Por que pareceu mesmo uma coelha, ainda mais com todas aquelas pintinhas em volta do nariz.

"_Eu vou te falar quem é a coelha..."_

Gina murmurou emburrada. Draco passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e sacudiu devagar de um lado para o outro. Na maioria das vezes se divertia muito vendo a garota aterrorizar Blaise, mas não estava afim naquele dia. Só que uma pergunta passou pela mente de Draco, então ele virou-se para a Weasley com um ar até mesmo inocente.

"_Falando em coelhos Gin, por que chamam aquele lugar de 'A Toca'? Tem alguma relação com..."_

Antes que Draco terminasse de falar, olhou para o rosto de Gina e viu que ela estava vermelha e que seus olhos castanhos o encaravam aparentemente muito irritados. Blaise se levantou da sala rapidinho e foi andando pro quarto dele. Quando a ruiva se irritava com Draco, ela não arremessava as coisas nele. E aquilo se estendia numa proporção incalculável.

"_Relação com o que?"_

A voz dela não soou nem um pouco amigável e Blaise entrou no quarto, falando antes de fechar a porta.

"_Boa sorte, Draco."_

Gina ficou olhando para ele bem nervosa por um tempo. Draco não sabia direito como contornar aquilo e apontou para a cozinha.

"_Acho que tem alguma coisa queimando."_

E correu. Gina bufou e marchou atrás dele, com os braços cruzados. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e ficou olhando para ele, cobrando uma resposta. Draco suspirou e choramingou.

"_Virgínia, eu só queria entender por que o nome de Toca. Quando finalmente te pergunto algo sobre sua família, você fica nervosa?"_

Ela bufou e continuou olhando pra ele.

"_Fico, por que você acha que se chama Toca por que minha mãe teve muitos filhos."_

Draco apertou os lábios e olhou pra ela.

"_E não é por isso?"_

Gina bufou e massageou as têmporas. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Lá iam eles de novo. Começar uma discussão por causa da família dela.

"_Virgínia, desde o começo eu te disse que não ia fingir que gosto da sua família. Eu não gosto. Não gosto dos seus irmãos, não gosto do Santo Potter que vive enfiado na sua casa como um sem teto, e tão pouco da Granger sabe tudo."_

"_Draco, isso foi no tempo de Hogwarts! Será que não pode se esquecer disso nunca?"_

Gina sempre elevava o tom de voz quando discutia com Draco, e ficava bem vermelha, com os olhos apertados, olhando pra ele. Draco, por outro lado, mantinha-se sempre calmo, apenas respondendo ao que ela dizia. E não estava sendo diferente aquele dia.

"_Vai me dizer então que podemos aparatar agora na sua casa, contar a verdade pra sua família e nenhum deles vai me lançar uma maldição imperdoável? Vai me dizer que todos aqueles seus irmãos coelhos, ruivos, da cabeça grande, vão aceitar numa boa o fato de que você está saindo comigo."_

Gina girou os olhos e apertou um pouco os punhos. Ela o encarava tão séria e tão brava que Draco pensou que fosse explodir. Quase achou engraçado.

"_Eles aceitariam minha decisão."_

"_Sério? Então por que razão estamos há mais de oito meses fazendo tudo escondidos? Por que eles vão me lançar flores e suco de abóbora? Me poupe, Gina."_

Draco cruzou os braços contra o peito e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para ela.

"_Eles não iam ficar na minha orelha, falando mal de você em todas as oportunidades que tivessem, Draco. Não iam ficar te comparando a animais, ou..."_

"_Não iam? Tem certeza? Por que eu sei que você mesma me chamava de Doninha. E tudo por causa do Santo Potter."_

Gina suspirou, tentando se acalmar um pouco. Cruzou os braços e olhou para ele.

"_Por que você se aproximou de mim, afinal?"_

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ela apertou os lábios.

"_Por que, se você não reparou, eu sou uma deles, Draco. É a minha família. E nada pode mudar isso. Você não consegue nem ao menos tentar, e isso me frustra!"_

O tom de Gina havia suavizado, mas Draco percebia que não era uma das melhores horas pra se aproximar dela e silenciar-lhe com um beijo. Ela não olhava mais para ele, apenas fitava um ponto no vazio a sua direita enquanto suspirava.

"_Você diz que eu me acho superior. Sempre. A todo mundo. Mas você também acha que sua família é superior a mim."_

Gina olhou pra ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Eu nunca fiz isso."_

"_É o que está fazendo agora."_

"_Por que você disse que minha família é um bando de coelhos!"_

"_Eu não disse isso, eu perguntei o nome da sua casa... Ah, quer saber do mais, Virgínia? Eu não tenho culpa se seus pais não tinham televisão e se reproduziram como coelhos. Lide com isso."_

"_Você tem que lidar com o fato de que está namorando um desses coelhos."_

"_Você é diferente deles. Eu não estou namorando sua família."_

Gina suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Draco olhou pra ela e sorriu de canto, dando um passo na direção dela.

"_Vamos esquecer isso, ok?"_

"_Pra que, Draco? Pra daqui duas semanas voltarmos a discutir por causa da mesma coisa? Não, nós temos que encerrar isso de uma vez por todas_."

Draco deu um sorriso maior, fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos.

"_Perfeito. Você esquece-se deles e vem morar comigo."_

"_Muito engraçado."_

"_Virginia, não tem um modo humano de resolvermos isso. Eu não gosto dos seus irmãos, e não adianta tentar me convencer com hipóteses de que eles me tratariam melhor do que eu por que não vai conseguir."_

"_Ta certo. Só tem uma maneira de descobrirmos quem tem razão nisso."_

Draco sorriu de canto e olhou para ela.

"_Diga-me. Por favor, não me poupe de descobrir como, finalmente, te provar que estou certo."_

Gina olhou pra ele e sorriu de canto, assim como o garoto acabara de sorrir pra ela.

"_Vamos contar para eles e ver o que acontece."_

Draco arregalou os olhos e Gina riu, recuando um passo. Ela cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ele. De fato, era o único meio de solucionar aquilo.

"_No meu aniversário, Gina? No meu aniversário você quer que eu vá lá pra ser morto?"_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"_Não, hoje meus irmãos não estão todos em casa. Nós vamos contar daqui dois meses, no meu aniversário. Com certeza vai acontecer uma festa lá, e vai ser o momento perfeito."_

Draco coçou a cabeça e ficou olhando para ela. Por um lado, não era como se pudesse esconder que estavam juntos pelo resto da vida. Por outro, ele não estava a fim de ser amaldiçoado tão cedo. Olhou para os olhos castanhos de Gina e suspirou. Valia a pena ser morto pelos irmãos dela. Ao menos, com sorte, talvez Gina lhe desse um beijo de despedida.

"_Nós vamos arruinar a festa, Virgínia..."_

Ela riu e se aproximou dele, estendendo-lhe o mindinho.

"_Até lá, nós não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. Promete?"_

Draco olhou para o mindinho dela e viu que até mesmo nele havia sardas. Riu e enroscou o mindinho no dela, concordando.

"_Ok, Weasley chantagista."_

**#**

_**Ritha P.B. Potter _ **__Sabe por que não fiz postagem dupla? Por que não tive nenhum comentário nos dois capítulos que postei juntos. Já que é pra ninguém comentar, vai um de cada vez. (: Obrigada por ler e comentar._


	12. Ansiedade

**12\. Ansiedade**

"_**V**__ocê está parecendo uma noiva."_

Zabini estava sentado no sofá, olhando Draco caminhar de um lado para o outro em pânico.

O fato é que finalmente havia chegado o dia do aniversário de Gina. Ele não sabia o que vestir, o que falar, o que fazer, não sabia nem como pentear o cabelo.

"_Cale a boca, Zabini."_

Blaise ria do sofá, olhando Draco caminhar ainda de pijama, de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Gina tinha dito que ia aparecer lá de manhã para falar com ele. Onde diabos ela estava?

"_Hm, Draco, quando eles matarem você, posso ficar com a sua firebolt?"_

Draco olhou para ele e Zabini ergueu as mãos para o alto.

"_Quando você morre não pode mais voar, sabia?"_

Draco bufou e se sentou no sofá ao lado dele. Blaise sorriu de canto. Era tão engraçado ver Draco daquele jeito por uma garota, mas tão, tão engraçado. Ele nunca ficou assim por nenhuma das namoradas sonserinas que teve, e Zabini podia entender perfeitamente o porquê.

"_Ei... Ela vale à pena. Prometo que vou reconhecer seu corpo."_

Foi então que os dois ouviram um 'Ploc', e Gina apareceu no meio da sala. Estava com o cabelo trançado, jogado de lado, e usava uma jardineira jeans sobre uma camiseta listrada. Ela sorriu para Draco e se aproximou dele, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do loiro. Ele não conseguia nem olhar em seus olhos.

"_Draco?"_

Gina virou os olhos para Blaise, e ele sacudiu os ombros.

"_Está assim desde ontem à noite. Não sei como ainda não furou o chão, de tanto andar em círculos."_

Ela engoliu seco e ajoelhou-se no chão a frente dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"_Não está com medo, está?"_

Draco ergueu os olhos cinza para ela e suspirou. Passou os dedos entre os cabelos e foi caminhando até o quarto dele. Gina ficou em pé, rindo baixinho, e olhou para Blaise de canto de olho.

"_Acha que ele vai?"_

Blaise olhou para Gina, e logo em seguida para a porta do quarto de Draco. Sacudiu a cabeça positivamente.

"_Sim, ele tem alguns distúrbios mentais."_

Gina riu e foi atrás de Draco no quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando pra baixo com o olhar mais desolado do mundo. Ela ria gostosamente, enquanto se aproximava dele e se sentava a seu lado.

"_Draco, para com isso. Quem vê você assim pensa que alguém morreu."_

"_Mas alguém vai morrer, Gin. Eu vou morrer. Vou morrer hoje. No dia do aniversário da minha namorada."_

Ela riu e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele. Draco olhou pra ela e viu as bochechas dela corarem.

"_Eu sou sua namorada? Você nem me consultou..."_

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas pra ela e Gina riu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e colocando as pernas em seu colo. O loiro ficou alisando devagar uma das pernas dela, olhando para o nada. Era verdade, nenhum dos dois jamais havia pedido o outro em namoro. Em momento nenhum.

Mas não precisava de um pedido pra constatar que namoravam.

"_Claro que é minha namorada. E só minha. Toda minha."_

Gina riu e ficou olhando para ele.

"_Eu prometo que não vou os deixar fazer nada com você. Prometo."_

Draco girou os olhos para ela e viu sua expressão contente. Ergueu a mão que fazia carinho na perna dela e acarinhou as maçãs coradas e sardentas dela.

"_Feliz Aniversário, Gin...Eu queria te dar seu presente, mas preciso deixá-lo pendente pra ter a certeza que vou estar vivo mais tarde."_

Gina fechou os olhos, só sentindo o carinho do loiro, e ele capturou-lhe os lábios rosados em um beijo.

Gina passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e Draco segurou suas costas, trazendo-a pra perto. Beijavam-se devagar, sem pressa. À medida que ele ia lhe acariciando o rosto, a ruiva ia passando os dedos em sua nuca, brincando um pouco com seus cabelos lisos. Ficou afagando os fios loiros dele por bastante tempo, até escutá-lo soltar um suspiro baixinho, apoiando-se um pouco na cama e se inclinando sobre ela, fazendo-a se deitar.

Gina se ajeitou aos pouquinhos debaixo dele e ficou correspondendo ao beijo devagar, fazendo carinho nas costas e nos cabelos dele, enroscando seus dedos nos fios. Draco se apoiava na cama com uma das mãos e com a outra alisava a lateral do corpo dela, sentindo o conforto de ficar entre os braços da ruiva.

Quando sentiu os dedos gelados de Draco subirem o tecido de sua camiseta e tocarem sua pele, Gina separou os lábios dos dele e riu, apoiando as mãos no peitoral dele e empurrando de leve.

"_Para, Draco, chega."_

"_Ah, Gin..."_

Draco pareceu não dar importância ao que ela falava e encaixou o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, beijando devagar. Gina fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho, ainda com as mãos no peito dele. O loiro ia beijando pouco a pouco a pele salpicada de sardas dela, suspirando ao sentir o perfume.

Seus dedos percorreram um pouco por baixo do tecido da camiseta dela. A pele morna de Gina ia aquecendo aos poucos a mão dele, e logo não havia mais tanta diferença de temperatura. Ficou sentindo a maciez e delicadeza da curva da cintura dela, subindo um pouco mais.

"_Draco, para..."_

Era certo que Draco beijando seu pescoço e alisando seu tronco daquele jeito estava muito bom, mas não tinha tempo pra ficar ali com ele. Tinha que falar logo sobre a festa e aparatar de volta para A Toca antes que alguém notasse sua ausência. Só que cada vez que tentava reunir forçar pra empurrá-lo mais uma vez, ele lhe acariciava de um modo diferente que a fazia desistir.

Draco foi passeando com os lábios pelo pescoço dela, de um lado para o outro, beijando até os ombros, vendo-a se arrepiar. Sentiu as mãos de Gina fraquejarem no peito dele e foi se colando ainda mais nela. Subiu mais os dedos pelo corpo dela embolando mais a camiseta, parando os dedos já sobre a bordinha do sutiã.

Gina suspirou baixinho, começando a alisar o tronco dele ao invés de tentar impedi-lo. Draco deixou-a sentir o peso de seu corpo, tendo liberdade para alisar a cintura da ruiva com as duas mãos. Os dedos ágeis da menina foram embolando sua camiseta sem muito jeito, enquanto ele ia escorregando as mãos pelo tronco dela, passando os dedos sobre o sutiã devagar, alisando-o sem parar de lhe beijar o pescoço e os ombros.

Os olhos castanhos de Gina se arregalaram quando sentiu o contato dos dedos de Draco em seus seios e, sem pensar, o empurrou com toda força, fazendo-o cair para o lado dela.

Ela ajeitou a blusa no lugar e ficou olhando para Draco, ofegante, assim como ele. As bochechas de Gina estavam vermelhas e a cara de poucos amigos.

Ele se sentou na cama e suspirou, coçando a cabeça.

"_Foi mal, Gin..."_

Ela girou os olhos e suspirou, se sentando ao lado dele.

"_Quando eu falar pra você parar, é por que eu quero que você pare. Captou?"_

Draco assentiu lentamente, olhando pra ela. De certa forma, Gina não parecia tão nervosa assim, já que logo em seguida deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. O loiro passou o braço em volta da cintura da ruiva, que deu-lhe um beijinho tímido no pescoço.

Após um breve minuto de silêncio, Draco começou a falar.

"_Não sei nem que roupa vestir..."_

Gina riu de leve e fez carinho nas costas dele.

"_Quer que eu escolha pra você?"_

Ele olhou pra ela por um tempo, e logo em seguida assentiu.

"_Melhor. Você os conhece, deve saber o que faz. Não quero facilitar..."_

A ruiva deu um selinho rápido nos lábios dele e andou até o guarda roupa. Draco tinha muitas roupas, muitas. Era difícil arranjar algo mais simples entre tudo que ele tinha ali. Até mesmo ela ficou indecisa, por um tempo.

"_Então, como vai ser? Vou simplesmente aparatar na sala da sua casa e rezar?"_

Gina olhou para ele, enquanto separava uma camisa social de azul. Ela se abraçou com a camisa por um momento, enquanto pensava.

"_Eu pensei em vir buscar você, mas pareceu bem mais divertido assim."_

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela riu, colocando a camisa sobre a cama.

"_Ou, você podia fazer como todo mundo e bater na porta. Costuma funcionar."_

Draco suspirou e se largou de costas na cama. Gina riu e virou-se novamente para o armário, em busca de uma calça.

"_Posso levar o Blaise comigo?"_

Gina olhou para ele espantada e colocou as mãos na cintura. Draco ergueu os olhos cinza para ela, como se pedisse por misericórdia.

"_Virgínia, sua família é enorme. Preciso de alguém pra reconhecer meu corpo. Além disso, se eu morrer, Blaise vai ficar com a minha firebolt, então ele vai reconhecer perfeitamente que o defunto sou eu."_

Gina abriu a boca para responder e ele apontou o dedo para ela.

"_Além do mais, eu sei que não vão ser só seus irmãos chatos que vão estar lá. A Granger e o maldito Potter também estarão. E sabe Merlin mais quantos grifinórios."_

Gina suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio pensativa. Pra quem estava levando um Malfoy, o que seria um Zabini? Nada de mais.

"_Ok pode levar. Mas se certifique de que ele não fará nada muito idiota."_

Ele ficou olhando seriamente para ela, enquanto Gina tirava uma calça preta jeans de dentro do armário.

"_É minha linda e sedosa pele Malfoy que está em jogo, Virgínia. Blaise não vai nem abrir a maldita boca. Só para comer."_

Gina torceu o nariz, apertou os olhos e jogou a calça no rosto dele, enquanto Draco ria.

"_Ok. Estejam lá as sete, e nem um minuto a mais. Entendido?"_

Gina olhou para ele, enquanto fechava o armário. Draco ficou de pé e assentiu.

"_Tente abrir sua mente, ser bonzinho e prometo que nada de mal vai te acontecer."_

Draco continuou assentindo, enquanto se aproximava dela.

"_Vou estar te esperado no pomar, então você estará a salvo..."_

Draco se inclinou sobre ela e começou a lhe beijar o pescoço. Gina bufou e o empurrou devagar.

"_Não é uma boa hora."_

Draco suspirou e fez bico.

"_Talvez seja nosso último beijo, Gin. Eu sinto que vou morrer."_

Gina apanhou a varinha e sorriu.

"_Prometo-lhe mais que um beijo, se fizer o que estou pedindo."_

Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele e aparatou.

Draco ficou sorrindo para o nada.

**#**


	13. Prova de Fogo I

**13\. Prova de Fogo I**

"_**A**__inda não acredito que você me fez vir até aqui, Malfoy."_

Blaise estava meio emburrado. Ajeitou a camisa branca que usava e olhou para Draco. Nem mais as próprias roupas ele escolhia. Gina tinha que escolher, por que ele era medroso demais para vir de calça e camiseta na casa dos Weasley.

Por Merlin.

"_Você quer a firebolt, não quer? Tem que merecer aquela merda."_

Blaise suspirou. Havia acabado de aparatar com Draco no meio do pomar dos Weasley, e esperava que aquela ruiva doida viesse os tirar de lá, já que estava anoitecendo.

Não demorou muito para que Gina viesse caminhando, usando um vestido verde de alcinha que ia até a metade de suas coxas. Um tanto larguinho, mas ela não era do tipo que usava roupas coladas. E estava bonito daquele jeito. Aquele mini-pufe roxo que ela comprou na Gemialidades estava em seu ombro, quieto, e seus pelos roxos pareciam mais luminosos que o de costume. O cabelo ruivo solto com alguns cachos na ponta e estava levemente maquiada. Draco sorriu de canto ao vê-la e ela estendeu a mão na direção do loiro.

A mão de Draco era naturalmente gelada, mas quando Gina o tocou, estava quase congelante. Ela riu e contornou o braço dele num abraço, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha dele.

"_Eu estou orgulhosa por ter vindo."_

Blaise olhou a cena e acenou para Gina.

"_Ei, eu estou arriscando meu pescoço aqui também, ok? E eu escolhi minha roupinha sozinho."_

Gina riu, sacudindo os ombros.

"_Ok, estou orgulhosa de você também. Melhor assim?"_

Blaise assentiu, e sorriu para ela.

"_A propósito, feliz aniversário. Eu trouxe algo pra você, e acho melhor te dar antes que eu morra, né?"_

Blaise enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um embrulho muito pequeno, e entregou nas mãos dela.

Gina desembrulhou com certa dificuldade, enquanto Draco olhava para Blaise.

"_Você não me disse que comprou algo para ela."_

"_Claro que comprei. Não sou mal educado. Levo presentes quando sou convidado para festas."_

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

"_Então você me deve uns dez presentes..."_

"_Festas de garotas. Por mais Weasley e sua namorada que ela seja, Gina ainda é uma garota."_

Gina riu baixinho.

"_Obrigada, eu acho..."_

Quando Gina finalmente conseguiu rasgar o papel, viu que era apenas uma presilha. Só que era diferente, ela brilhava e sua coloração variava do azul, passando pelo roxo, até atingir o rosa. E então, voltava ao azul inicial.

Mesmo sendo algo simples, Gina sorriu e deu um abraço em Blaise.

"_Eu gostei bastante!"_

Blaise a abraçou de volta, com receio do mini pufe que se encolhia no ombro da ruiva, e se separaram brevemente. Gina riu.

"_Ainda acho tão estranho quando você é legal comigo, Zabini..."_

Draco olhou para Blaise e mexeu um pouco nos cachos do cabelo de Gina.

"_Eu acho estranho quando ele é legal. Não é atitude dele. Com ninguém."_

Gina riu e voltou a se enroscar no braço de Draco. Blaise fez bico.

"_Eu quero muito aquela firebolt, ok?"_

Gina olhou para Draco e ficou prestando atenção no semblante preocupado dele.

"_Está pronto?"_

Draco olhou para ela e assentiu atordoado.

"_Ai Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Zabini, pelo amor de Merlin, fique com algum feitiço de proteção em mente, por favor."_

"_Draco, não exagera..."_

Gina suspirou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos dele e caminhava de mãos dadas até A Toca.

"_Você não os preparou em nenhum aspecto, não é?"_

Draco olhava atordoado para Gina e ela olhou para ele.

"_Como eu os prepararia para isso, Draco? Tudo que eles sabem é que sai para buscar dois convidados meus."_

Draco suspirou. Por um momento, pensou em dar-se por vencido e erguer um altar em homenagem aos Weasley-coelhos. Quis aparatar com Gina em seu apartamento, agarrá-la feito um polvo e se esconder embaixo das cobertas.

Mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais próximo chegava daquela Toca estranha.

Havia um monte de galinhas circulando em volta da casa, e as luzes estavam todas acesas. Dava pra ouvir de longe que todo mundo conversava, e bem alto.

Seu coração palpitava dentro do peito numa velocidade alucinante, e ele empalideceu ainda mais. Não conseguia nem falar direito, quando Gina olhou para ele e ficou preocupada.

"_Draco... Tá tudo bem?"_

"_Sim. Eu só estou caminhando para uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Fora isso, esta tudo ótimo, Virgínia. Esplêndido."_

Pararam na frente da porta. Draco suava frio, e Blaise também não parecia muito à vontade. Gina olhou preocupada para o loiro e ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um beijinho rápido em seus lábios.

"_Eu te amo."_

Draco olhou para ela, e ela deu um sorriso gentil. Aqueles olhos, aquelas sardas, aquele cabelo ruivo...

Valia a pena morrer por Virgínia Weasley.


	14. Prova de Fogo II

**14\. Prova de Fogo II**

**Q**uando ela empurrou a porta, Draco pode ver aquele enorme amontoado de cabeças vermelhas. Estavam todos ali, todos. Os irmãos dela, as namoradas dos irmãos, alguns Weasley-bebês, a Granger, o Potter, o idiota do Longbotton e mais metade da maldita Grifinória.

Sentiu sua pulsação acelerar.

"_Virgínia..."_

Draco só conseguiu pronunciar o nome dela, mesmo sabendo que Gina não podia fazer nada por ele. Era inevitável que fosse se apresentar para os pais dela algum dia. Olhou para Blaise, em busca de apoio, força, moral, qualquer coisa que o fizesse ter coragem para entrar, e viu que os olhos de Blaise estavam tão arregalados que quase saiam de órbita.

"_Te vejo do outro lado, Draco."_

Draco engoliu a seco e se bastou em seguir os passos de Gina, olhando muito assustado para as proporções que aquela pequena casa tinha, quando vista de dentro. Por Merlin, que bruxaria era aquela? A casa era enorme.

Pensou, então, o que seu pai diria se soubesse que ele estava em território Weasley. Ou sua mãe. Ou qualquer um que o conhecesse desde... Sempre. Draco virou o rosto para Blaise, e o moreno olhava para o teto boquiaberto. Na certa, estava pensando a mesma coisa que o Malfoy.

Draco se considerou um vencedor quando já estava no terceiro passo dentro da casa e ninguém o havia amaldiçoado ainda. Estava tão cheio que ninguém notou a presença dele. Estava quase cantando o coro de aleluia, quando viu Potter.

Harry virou os olhos verdes para Draco e os arregalou. Olhou para Gina, olhou para a mão dela, viu os dedos dela entrelaçados com os do Malfoy e empalideceu.

Quando a Granger viu a expressão fantasmagórica do Potter, seguiu o olhar dele e ficou igualmente abismada. Passou a mão pelos enormes cabelos cacheados e os prendeu num coque, se abanando.

"_Draco, ainda dá tempo de correr..."_

Blaise sussurrou ao ver que Harry e Hermione haviam notado sua presença. Conforme iam entrando na casa, mais olhares como aquele iam se seguindo, até que absolutamente todos ficaram em silêncio, encarando Gina, Malfoy e Zabini.

Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar, e Draco agradeceu a Merlin por Gina colocar-se na frente dele.

"_Gina, o que essa doninha albina está fazendo aqui?!"_

Draco olhou para Gina e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Eu disse que iam me chamar de doninha..."_

Gina deu-lhe uma olhada bem feia e voltou as atenções para Rony.

"_Eu o convidei, Ron. E convidei o Zabini também. Você tem algum problema com isso?"_

Rony apertou os olhos e ficou olhando para Draco.

"_Como você se atreve a entrar aqui? Como se atreve a segurar a mão da minha irmã?!"_

A varinha de Rony já estava na mão dele e bem apontada para Draco, que se inclinava um pouco para trás. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Mesmo que estivesse morrendo de medo de levar um 'avada kedrava' no meio da cara, jamais deixaria transparecer. Jamais.

"_Eu não sei se você sabe lavar os ouvidos, Weasley, mas sua irmã já disse que foi ela quem me convidou, não?"_

As pontas das orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, e foi a vez de Jorge se aproximar, bastante irritado.

"_Bem que eu vi que você estava estranha, Gina. Estava sendo ameaçada por esse crápula, não é? Ele obrigou você a trazê-lo aqui, não foi?!"_

Draco arregalou os olhos e quase deixou uma risada escapar. Aparentemente, eles o achavam uma espécie de lobo mau pronto pra devorar no jantar a pobre chapeuzinho vermelho. Mal sabiam aqueles ruivos que Gina era a pessoa realmente malvada daquele relacionamento.

E então, mais um cabeça vermelha que Draco não sabia identificar se aproximou. Por ser o mais alto e com mais cara de bravo, deduziu que era aquele que lidava com dragões.

"_Como um maldito comensal se atreve a pisar na nossa casa e a chantagear nossa irmã?! Nós vamos acabar com você agora mesmo..."_

E então Gina gritou.

Não proferiu nenhuma palavra, apenas deu um grito estridente que, naquele momento, pareceu até super sônico.

Os três cabeça vermelha se calaram e Draco ficou olhando para aquela garota pequena, que estava tão vermelha a ponto de explodir. E ele ficou ligeiramente feliz de que não fosse culpa dele. Aquele bando de Weasley estava encrencado.

"_Parem de falar idiotices! E abaixem essas varinhas, por Merlin. Especialmente você, Ronald, tudo que vai conseguir com isso é furar o olho de alguém."_

Ronald bufou, mas obedeceu, assim como os outros dois.

"_Eu já disse, eu o convidei! Draco não está me ameaçando, chantageando nem nada do tipo. Eu insisti para que ele viesse, assim como o Zabini. E, francamente, esperava um comportamento melhor do que este."_

Blaise deu um leve aceno com a mão, mas logo após abaixou o braço e ficou quieto.

"_Do que diabos você o chamou, Gina?"_

Rony perguntou abismado, olhando para a cara de Gina como se ela fosse um E.T

"_De Draco."_

E Draco sorriu.

"_Eu não sei se você sabe, mas é meu nome. Posso mostrar minha identidade, se necessário..."_

Gina fulminou Draco com o olhar e afundou o indicador no peito dele.

"_Se você não tiver algo que possa me ajudar a amenizar esta situação, Draco, fique quieto."_

Draco girou os olhos e assentiu. Gina voltou a prestar atenção nos irmãos, só que não eram mais apenas os três. Todos os cinco Weasley estavam em volta deles, e por um momento Draco temeu por sua vida.

"_Escutem, eu não vou parar minha festa pra ficar aqui discutindo sobre isso e suas rixas idiotas do colégio. Quando alguém estiver disposto a conversar comigo, eu vou estar na cozinha, me entupindo de refrigerante e doces."_

E, simples assim, Gina, Draco e Blaise passaram por entre aquele muro de ruivos que havia se formado no caminho.

Draco quase cantarolou que estava certo e que os irmãos dela o matariam se tivessem a oportunidade, mas não achou uma idéia muito oportuna, já que Gina estava com um olhar um tanto quanto psicótico.

"_Não acredito que eles fizeram isso..."_

"_Eu te avisei, Gin."_

Gina preferiu fingir que não havia escutado o que Draco dizia e caminhou com ele e Blaise até a cozinha. A Sra. Weasley estava lá, terminando de confeitar um enorme bolo todo coberto com creme rosa que o Zabini supôs ser morango. E Luna Lovegood estava lá, lendo um livro de ponta cabeça. Ela usava um singelo vestido rosa, que lhe fazia parecer uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Os olhos castanhos de Blaise prenderam-se na loira por algum tempo, analisando as curvas das pernas torneadas dela.

Quando Luna viu aquele trio peculiar, deu um sorriso meio avoado. Já a Sra. Weasley arregalou os olhos e apertou demais o saquinho de glacê, fazendo um enorme borrão na cobertura do bolo.

"_Gina, querida... O que..."_

Molly empalideceu. Gina suspirou baixinho e segurou os ombros da mãe, falando com a maior calma que conseguiu.

"_É o Draco Malfoy, mãe."_

"_E eu sou o amigo dele. Blaise. Blaise Zabini."_

Gina olhou feio para Blaise e ele recuou um passo.

"_O que? Só estou tentando ser educado."_

A Sra. Weasley se sentou em uma das cadeiras de madeira ao lado de Luna e ficou encarando o rapaz, meio sem saber o que fazer. Draco sentiu-se constrangido por um momento e coçou a cabeça.

"_Olá, Sra. Weasley..."_

Molly não respondeu. Apenas encarou os olhos de Gina, como se cobrasse uma resposta. E, aparentemente, a ruiva não tinha nenhuma. Então a Sra. Weasley pareceu se aborrecer por um momento, mas antes que abrisse a boca, Luna a interrompeu.

"_Olá Malfoy. Você continua sendo o mesmo de Hogwarts?"_

Draco encarou Luna meio atordoado. Tinha até se esquecido da presença dela, quando sua voz macia soou. Ela olhava para ele meio concentrada, tentando analisar o que estava acontecendo. Só que a loira sempre teve uma percepção muito melhor que a de qualquer um, mesmo com seu jeitinho avoado.

"_Bom, mantive meu nome e meu sobrenome."_

Foi a única resposta que Draco conseguiu encontrar. E era verdade, não havia se transformado em um amador dos pobres e inocentes. Não mesmo, em hipótese alguma. Não gostava nem um pouco de Weasleys, grifinórios e qualquer coisa parecida.

Exceto, claro, Virgínia.

"_Você parece menos assustador."_

Draco quase bufou, mas apenas deu um meio sorriso.

Por fim, a mãe de Gina pareceu finalmente se recuperar e ficou de pé, limpando as mãos no avental.

"_Gina, você deveria ter me avisado antes..."_

Gina colocou uma das mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou. Não estava sendo nem um pouquinho fácil, e a tendência era apenas piorar. Na verdade, ela não sabia explicar como seus irmãos ainda não haviam invadido a cozinha e colocado os dois sonserinos pra fora na base do chute.

"_Como eu poderia te avisar sobre isso, mãe? Não acho que é algo que dê pra avisar ou explicar..."_

"_Poderia começar me contando o motivo de trazê-los aqui?"_

Gina suspirou e Draco quase riu. Teve vontade de gritar que estava certo, mas não achou que era uma boa idéia. Mesmo tendo visto os dois de mãos dadas, aparentemente era muito inacreditável que estivessem namorando. Mesmo para a Sra. Weasley, que fora a pessoa que melhor lhe tratara aquela noite.

"_Bom, mãe..."_

Gina ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés e começou a torcer os dedos. Blaise ficou olhando pra ela com medo que explodisse. Então, num ato de misericórdia, Draco segurou uma das mãos dela e entrelaçou seus dedos. A ruiva olhou espantada para o ato do rapaz, mas não tanto quanto a Sra. Weasley.

Os olhos de Molly Weasley quase saltaram das órbitas e ela se sentou mais uma vez.

"_Acho que entendi, Gina..."_

Draco nunca fora muito bom com palavras, e por isso seus gestos costumavam dizer um pouco mais que um discurso de duas horas. Um Malfoy segurar a mão de uma Weasley com aquela convicção, sem cara feia ou de nojo significava bastante.

Um minuto de silencio se formou naquele cômodo. Draco não era o tipo de namorado que esperava que Gina fosse lhe apresentar. Jamais. Nem em mil anos. Nem sequer imaginava como aquele romance havia começado e há quanto tempo. Como a filha tinha conseguido esconder e como ela não havia notado nada de diferente no comportamento da garota.

Enquanto a Sra. Weasley estava absorta em seus pensamentos, Gina olhou para Draco com os olhos castanhos cheios de medo. Como se dissesse que ele estava certo e que não deviam ter feito aquilo. O Malfoy suspirou e ergueu os ombros, apertando os dedos na mão dela, como se dissesse claramente "Uma hora ia ter que acontecer, e nós vamos conseguir". E, pensar que ele dizia isso fez com que o coração da ruiva se acalmasse um pouco.

Não era o fim do mundo, certo?

Mas pareceu bastante com o fim do mundo quando Rony entrou pela porta da cozinha, bufando feito um boi bravo e mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco se arregalaram e ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Gina foi mais rápida e colocou-se na frente dele, com a expressão parecida de quem estava preparada para parar um trem em movimento.

"_Gina, eu não acredito que você ainda não mandou ele embora!"_

Rony bufava. Hermione apareceu logo em seguida, tentando lhe puxar pelo braço e olhando bem feio pra ele. O coque improvisado da castanha se desfazia aos poucos, e os cachos caiam como uma enorme cascata por suas costas. O vestido vermelho que ela usava parecia um pouco mais justo do que deveria ser, com alcinhas bem finas e indo até a metade das coxas, todo rendado. Zabini se perguntou se a Granger estava engordando ou se comprara o vestido menor que seu tamanho.

Provavelmente havia uma história bem engraçada por trás daquilo.

"_Pare de ser estúpido, Ronald..."_

"_Eu estou sendo estúpido? Hermione, tem um Malfoy na minha casa! Você não pode estar achando isto normal..."_

"_Eu só acho que não é problema meu. E nem seu."_

"_É problema meu quando um idiota está se aproveitando da minha irmã apenas para rir dela depois. É problema meu ele estar apenas zombando dela mais uma vez. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."_

Hermione suspirou, ainda fazendo um esforço aparentemente desumano para puxar o braço de Rony pra trás. Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso de canto.

"_O único que eu quero rir da cara é você, sabe? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos continua sendo o mesmo idiota cabeça quente que não consegue assimilar nada nem que dance na sua frente."_

"_Draco, maldição!"_

Gina bufou e olhou feio pra ele. Draco olhou pra ela como se pedisse clemência, largando os braços ao lado do corpo. Não agüentava ouvir tudo aquilo e simplesmente ficar quieto.

"_Por Merlin, Virgínia. Ele acha que eu sou estúpido o suficiente pra querer só sair com você pra rir de você! E ainda mais estúpido pra sugerir que eu vim me enfiar na tua casa e me apresentar pra sabe quantas pessoas que querem me matar só por causa de uma piada. Qual é!"_

Rony parou de tentar se desvencilhar dos braços de Hermione e ficou apenas olhando feio para Draco, ainda com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"_Ele tem razão, Rony."_

Quando Hermione falou, os olhos de Ronald quase saíram de órbita. Ele a encarou num misto de raiva e surpresa que a fez bufar, entediada.

"_O que? Se tem algo que os anos em Hogwarts nos comprovaram é que ele não é nada burro. E seria uma baita burrice vir pra cá só pra sacanear a Gina."_

Rony deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura. A Sra. Weasley ainda assistia a cena embasbacada, e Luna deu um meio sorriso.

"_Vou ver se o Harry quer um pouco de pudim..."_

E saiu saltitando pela cozinha. Antes que atingisse a porta, Blaise gritou.

"_Ei, Lovegood! Eu! Eu quero pudim!"_

Luna olhou para Blaise com os olhos azuis brilhantes e sorriu de canto, caminhando até ele e o puxando pelo antebraço pra fora da cozinha com ela.

"_Você perdeu o juízo? Vou morrer se sair daqui!"_

Blaise tentou impedir a loira de lhe arrastar pela casa, mas Luna não parecia se importar muito com a morte do moreno.

"_O pudim está lá na sala, Zabini. Deixa de frescura."_

Blaise lançou um olhar de misericórdia á Draco, mas o loiro não moveu uma palha para lhe ajudar. Já não bastava ele se meter em confusão por causa de uma garota, não se meteria em outras por causa da loira Lovegood.

Quando estava imaginando o que aconteceria com Blaise quando os Weasley pusessem os olhos nele, a mão de Gina começou a lhe puxar pelo antebraço na mesma direção que o moreno havia percorrido ao ser arrastado por Luna.

"_Gina, que pensa que esta fazendo?"_

Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos pra ele e sorriu.

"_Eu quero dançar."_

"_Eu não acredito que vai dançar com ele, Gina!"_

Rony estava um pouco menos vermelho que há cinco minutos, mas ainda parecia bem irritado. Gina bufou, cansada daquela situação.

"_Você queria dançar com ele?"_

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hermione riu.

"_Então para de me amolar, Ronald..."_

E a ruiva saiu balançando os cabelos e guiando um Draco Malfoy dividido em três sentimentos: surpresa, medo e alegria.

**# **


	15. Prova de Fogo III

**15\. Prova de Fogo III**

"_Eu disse que íamos arruinar a festa..."_

Gina olhou para Draco e ele suspirou. Mesmo que a discussão tivesse terminado já há quase meia hora, Draco ainda estava meio tenso enquanto dançava com a ruiva na sala.

As luzes haviam se apagado e faltava pouco tempo para cantar o parabéns. Havia um feitiço que fazia luzes bem pequenas piscarem no teto, dando uma iluminação até mesmo romântica para a festa. Embora as primeiras músicas a tocar fossem mais voltadas para o pop bem agitado, agora tocava apenas uma musica normal, meio lenta e que dava um bom embalo ao se dançar à dois.

As mãos de Draco pousavam na cintura de Gina, enquanto as dela se apoiavam nos ombros dele. Dançavam devagar, cada um preso aos próprios pensamentos. Gina suspirou e olhou pra baixo, meio envergonhada.

"_Não pensei que fosse ter proporções tão catastróficas."_

"_Ah, por favor, Virgínia. Foi até bem melhor do que eu esperava, se quer saber. Achei que sairia daqui num caixão."_

Gina suspirou, abraçando o pescoço de Draco e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. O loiro abraço sua cintura e deu um beijinho discreto no ombro sardento dela. Estavam apenas se embalando, com passos curtos, e foi quando Gina se lastimou baixinho.

"_Não era assim que eu queria meu aniversário."_

"_Virgínia, eu te avisei..."_

"_Eu precisava tentar, Draco. Eu não posso mais viver assim. Escondendo você..."_

Logo em seguida, Draco percebeu que Gina estava mais chateada do que zangada. Beijou devagar a testa dela e apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, ainda a embalando devagar pela sala, fazendo carinho em sua cintura.

Draco não entendia muito bem como e por que, mas Gina lhe inspirava ser carinhoso. Queria apenas cuidar dela e protegê-la de suas próprias burrices sem a intervenção de ninguém.

"_Eu acho que... Podemos dizer que não deu certo, né?"_

Draco perguntou baixinho e Gina assentiu, ainda olhando pra baixo, se aninhando mais nele.

"_Então temos que continuar tentando..."_

Os olhos castanhos de Gina se ergueram até ele. Não era do feitio de Draco se comportar como um bom moço ou um cavalheiro, mas era visível que ele estava tentando. Era claro como a água que estava tentando apenas confortar a ruiva com algumas palavras, coisa que ele não era exatamente bom em fazer.

"_Continuar tentando?"_

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de canto.

"_Claro. Vai ter que haver uma próxima vez, certo? Você não vai facilitar minha vida dessa forma."_

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto pra ele. Draco lhe beijou a testa e deu um sorriso de canto, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela, por dentro dos cachos que remanesceram.

"_Eu te disse o quão bonita você está?"_

Ela riu. Acarinhou de leve a nuca dele e suspirou baixinho.

"_Não, você não disse."_

Draco ficou beijando de leve o ombro dela várias vezes, tentando não chamar muito a atenção, dando um beijo na testa de Gina por fim.

"_Seu presente de aniversário está lá no apartamento. Passa lá amanhã, que tal?"_

Ela assentiu, meio distante, e ele continuou beijando-lhe a testa. Sabia que tinha que conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro, mas não queria. Quis aproveitar o contato com aquela pele quentinha dela. E, por Merlin, Gina estava tão bonita, ainda mais sob as luzes da festa.

"_Draco..."_

Foi a voz dela que cortou o silêncio.

"_Acha que algum dia, você e meus irmãos vão conseguir respirar no mesmo ambiente sem se matar?"_

Ele riu e apertou os braços em volta dela.

"_Olha, Virgínia, acho muito improvável. Mas, se você estiver na sala, eu garanto que vou me comportar. Você nervosa me dá arrepios."_

Gina suspirou baixinho e ficou alisando devagar o antebraço dele. O loiro apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns momentos.

"_Draco..."_

Ele girou os olhos, mas tentou soar calmo.

"_Diga, Gin."_

"_Você quer um pedaço de bolo?"_

Draco olhou para ela e soltou um risinho nervoso.

"_Até quero, mas temos que esperar cantarem o parabéns, não?"_

Abraçou o corpo dela um pouco mais apertado. Gina havia quase esquecido da festa, dos convidados e dos cochichos enquanto dançava apertada ao corpo dele. Draco correu os olhos pelo local por um momento, observando se havia muita gente fuxicando sobre eles.

Viu o Potter analisando a cena de longe, enquanto cochichava alguma coisa com os outros irmãos de Gina, exceto Rony, que estava meio contrariado dançando com Hermione. Logo mais a frente Luna e Blaise estavam conversando. A loira escorada na parede e o moreno com uma das mãos ao lado do corpo dela como se a prendesse. Embora a Lovegood não aparentasse recriminar a atitude dele.

"_Será que não devemos ir falar com o Blaise? Ele deve estar nervoso, sozinho por ai..."_

Gina ergueu os olhos pra Draco e ele riu.

"_Ah, minha doce e ingênua Weasley... Posso lhe garantir que Blaise está muito bem..."_

Gina girou os olhos na direção do Blaise e riu, olhando para Draco em seguida.

"_Ele e a Luna...?"_

"_Eu e você?"_

"_É, você está certo."_

Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e dançaram juntos por mais um tempo. Ele apertou a ruiva entre os braços por um momento e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido.

"_Eu te amo."_

As bochechas de Gina ficaram vermelhas e ela olhou para Draco meio sem reação, fazendo carinho na nuca dele. Lembrava das palavras que ele dissera enquanto pensava que ela estava dormindo, uns dias atrás. Então preferiu não questionar, apenas aceitar a confissão dele. O fato de não ser a primeira vez que ouvia não quebrava nem um pouco o encanto daquela frase.

Até por que, sabe Merlin quando Draco diria de novo.

"_Eu também te amo..."_

Os lábios finos de Draco colaram-se aos dela por um breve momento, rápido o bastante para que ninguém notasse, demorado o suficiente para que Gina não o esquecesse jamais.

"_Lembra aquela noite, na floresta proibida, quando você..."_

"_Quando salvei sua vida."_

Draco girou os olhos.

"_Eu ia falar de uma maneira mais digna, mas enfim, sim. Lembra o que eu te disse aquela noite? Sobre o lance do patrono..."_

Gina pareceu pensar por um momento, encarando os olhos azuis de Draco.

"_Disse que não podia fazer. Que não tinha boas lembranças..."_

Draco assentiu lentamente e acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente, com a ponta dos dedos.

"_Por desencargo de consciência, semana passada eu tentei fazer... E consegui."_

Os lábios de Gina se comprimiram em um sorriso e ela quase saltitou. Mas Draco continuou calmo, como estava quando começou a falar. Ainda olhava para o brilho do cabelo ruivo dela.

"_Foi só lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo que foi fácil..."_

"_Draco, isso é sério mesmo ou ta dizendo só pra me agradar?"_

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça.

"_Um pouco dos dois. É verdade sim, mas só estou te contando agora pra te alegrar... Ia te contar amanhã, quando entregasse seu presente. Tinha elaborado um monólogo..."_

Gina apertou os olhos e deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele, que soltou uma risada curta.

"_Bolou um monólogo?"_

"_Bolei. E tinha ficado bem bacana, se quer saber. Estou arruinando-o ao te contar isso."_

Gina riu e sacudiu a cabeça, ainda olhando pra ele com certo entusiasmo.

"_E ai, que forma ele tomou?"_

Draco sorriu travesso, como uma criança que acaba de queimar os móveis.

"_De uma raposa."_

Gina bufou e Draco riu, beijando seu ombro algumas vezes.

"_Tá falando sério, não ta?"_

Draco assentiu de leve e sem parar de beijar o pescoço dela, apertando bem os lábios na pele salpicada de Gina, que bufava e soltava um meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo.

Nem nos sonhos mais remotos Gina pensava que Draco iria conseguir conjurar um patrono com a simples lembrança de um beijo. Um beijo dela. Estava tão contente que tinha vontade de gritar pra todo mundo "Gente,eu beijo bem!"

"_Bom... acho que é melhor eu ir embora agora..."_

"_O que?"_

Gina arregalou os olhos e o encarou com surpresa e duvida. Draco acariciou devagar seu cabelo e deu um meio sorriso.

"_Já abusamos demais da sorte, Gin. Passa em casa amanhã, ok?"_

Gina fez bico e assentiu de leve como uma criança emburrada. Draco lhe beijou a testa e os dois caminharam juntos até Blaise. Não demorou para que Draco o convencesse a ir embora, e logo os três já caminhavam para fora da casa.

"_Leve um pedaço de bolo pra mim amanhã, Gina!"_

Blaise pediu antes de aparatar. Ela sorriu de leve e acenou para Draco, que fez um gesto com a cabeça antes de aparatar também.

Gina estava escorada no batente da porta, um tanto imersa em seus pensamentos, olhando para o vazio onde antes Draco e Blaise estavam que quase não notou quando Hermione parou a seu lado e mexeu suavemente em seus cabelos.

"_Ele já foi?"_

"_Já sim."_

Hermione ajeitou o vestido e sentou-se no primeiro degrau que levava até fora da casa. Gina fez o mesmo e ficou ao lado dela.

"_Você está feliz com ele?"_

Os olhos de Gina viraram para Hermione e ela suspirou baixinho, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

"_Parece tão errado dizer que sim, mas eu estou... Sabe Hermione, não é mais como costumava sem em Hogwarts. Draco me trata bem, me dá carinho... Não é como se ele tivesse nojinho do meu sobrenome. É tão difícil assim para o resto do mundo ver isso?"_

Hermione riu e virou os olhos castanhos para o céu, pensando por um momento e batendo os pés no degrau de baixo.

"_Não devia ser, mas é sim, Gina. Especialmente quando nenhum de nós viu isso. Ninguém viu ele te tratar bem, ou fazer alguma coisa por você... Só vimos vocês dois de mãos dadas atravessando a sala. Leva um tempo para digerir coisas assim, compreende? Nem todo mundo é tão... Bem, crédulo quanto a Luna."_

Gina suspirou e olhou para baixo.

"_Além de tudo, o que você esperava? Que ninguém fosse estranhar? Gina, ele foi nosso inimigo quase a vida toda. A destruição de Hogwarts foi culpa dele, como acha que..."_

"_Hermione, eu não sou idiota. Eu sei tudo que ele fez, tudo que ele disse e como ele se referia a vocês e a mim. Eu me lembro disso. Mas esse mesmo Draco, que disse e fez todas essas coisas, salvou minha vida no castelo."_

Hermione encarou Gina enquanto ela falava, tentando não soar muito rude ou irritada, mas dava pra notar a quilômetros de distancia que a ruiva não estava em um de seus melhores dias.

"_Quando eu notei, estava saindo com ele quase todos os dias, por que finalmente alguém me dava atenção. Alguém me via como algo além que a menina que gostava do Potter ou uma Weasley. Ele me via apenas como a Gina, e isso foi muito, muito bom. Mas eu não podia contar pra ninguém, nem quando começou e pelo visto agora também não. No final das contas, ele tinha razão... Ninguém o aceitou bem aqui além da Luna... Todo mundo acha que eu sou uma menina boba e ingênua que o malvado Malfoy iria enganar. Isso me irrita, por que todo mundo acha que eu sou uma idiota."_

Gina apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos, dando um suspiro longo e pesado. Hermione apertou os lábios, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"_Bom, não é o fim do mundo, Gina. Ele sobreviveu, você sobreviveu e irão haver outras oportunidades. Com o tempo, isso vai ficar mais suportável, você vai ver..."_

"_Suportável?"_

Gina olhou para Hermione e a morena riu.

"_Não posso mentir pra você e dizer que as próximas vezes irão ser fantásticas, certo? Seus irmãos não vão aceitar e Malfoy não é nenhum santo. Nunca vai ser agradável, mas suportável eu garanto. Agora vem, você tem um bolo enorme pra cortar e soprar as velinhas! Quem sabe seu desejo não se realiza?"_

Hermione colocou-se de pé e estendeu a mão para Gina, que aceitou de bom grado.

"_E eu já sei exatamente o que pedir, Mione."_

**#**


	16. Avanços

**16\. Avanços**

**N**atal.

Gina sempre ficava muito entusiasmada nessa época do ano. Draco se lembrava do modo como ela saia mais feliz do trabalho, quando dezembro se aproximava. E esse era mais um ponto em que diferiam.

Draco não gostava muito de feriados em geral, nada relacionado especificamente ao Natal.

Mas Natal lhe irritava um pouco mais que os outros, por que era arrebatador. Em todos os lugares era só o que se via, só o que se ouvia falar, e todo mundo combinando e planejando as coisas que tinham que fazer nesse dia.

Ele nunca fez nada.

Exceto no ano anterior, que saiu com Gina na véspera.

Sua família não era exatamente festiva. Não havia árvore de natal nem nada do tipo e ele se acostumou assim. Achava tudo aquilo muito desnecessário. A única parte boa daquilo tudo era poder ficar em casa dormindo o feriado inteiro.

Ah, como gostava.

Mas naquele ano Gina não se contentaria em só sair com ele na véspera, rapidinho, sem ninguém entre eles. Com certeza absoluta ela ia querer que ele se enfiasse n"A Toca de coelhos Weasley e fizesse o papel de bom moço. Dessa vez não poderia nem pedir para Blaise ir junto por que até mesmo ele havia ido passar a data com a mãe. E mesmo que Draco esperneasse e dissesse que não ele sabia que acabaria indo.

Por que era importante pra ela.

E não podia deixar de tentar.

**Por ela**.

Por isso, quando Gina aparatou no apartamento na manhã da véspera ele já sabia muito bem quais as intenções dela. Estava até esperando, largado no sofá. Ela deu aquele sorriso bonito ao vê-lo e deixou a bolsa e o casaco no mancebo, como sempre.

Caminhou até ele sem falar nada e foi subindo no sofá. Sentou-se no colo dele com uma perna apoiada de cada lado de seu corpo e se inclinou com os cabelos ruivos caindo no rosto dele. Deu um selinho demorado no namorado e Draco alisou as coxas dela com as mãos.

"_Oi."_

Ela murmurou sorridente, colando os lábios nos dele mais uma vez.

"_Oi."_

Draco subiu as mãos para a cintura dela e puxou para baixo, fazendo as pernas escorregarem no sofá e Gina ficar completamente deitada sobre o corpo dele. Ela riu e se ajeitou sem parar de lhe dar selinhos.

"_Tão carinhosa a minha menina Weasley..."_

Draco se esticou tentando alcançar o pescoço dela com os lábios e Gina se abaixou, permitindo. Ele foi alisando devagar as costas dela, sentindo-a bem colada em seu tronco, e sorriu de leve beijando devagar por seus ombros.

Gina foi alisando devagar o tronco dele, suspirando baixinho pelos beijos em seu pescoço. Nem percebeu quando Draco embolou um pouco de sua blusa e colocou os dedos em sua pele. Ficou alisando a cintura dela até deixar a blusa pela metade.

Estranhou que ela ainda não o tivesse empurrado, praguejado e o mandado parar, mas continuou. Subiu mais a blusa dela até tirar de seu corpo e Gina não pareceu se importar. Deu um meio sorriso pra ele e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando devagarzinho enquanto as mãos dele percorreram por suas costas até o bumbum.

Ficou surpreso quando Gina começou a embolar a camiseta dele e tirou sem muito jeito, jogando pra perto da blusa dela. Os dedos dela passaram pelas cicatrizes que ele tinha no tronco devido a um feitiço lançado por Harry, quando estava no sexto ano. Inclinou-se sobre ele e foi beijando devagarzinho sobre as marcas com os lábios quentes. Draco suspirou, olhando para ela encantado.

"_Avisa-me... Quando quiser parar, Gin.."_

Gina ergueu os olhos castanhos pra ele e sorriu.

"_Eu não vou querer parar desta vez, Draco."_

Os olhos cinzentos do loiro prenderam-se no meio sorriso que ela mantinha enquanto traçava um caminho de beijos por seu tórax. Ergueu-se por um momento e jogou os cabelos de lado, alisando devagar a pele pálida do rapaz.

Não pediu para que ela repetisse.

Inclinou-se um pouco e passou o braço na cintura de Gina, que se ajeitou no colo dele com os braços sobre seus ombros. Draco foi encaixando aos poucos o rosto no colo sardento da ruiva, beijando sua pele quente com suavidade ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos dela lhe acariciavam os ombros.

Foi beijando suavemente até os seios dela, que ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã preto. Escorregou os dedos pelo tecido da peça até a parte de trás, nas costas dela. Começou a desabotoar sem muita pressa, descasando um fecho por vez e, logo em seguida, deixando-o cair e deslizar pelo corpo de Gina.

Encarou os olhos chocolate dela por um momento e viu a bochecha da ruiva corar gradativamente à medida que os dedos dela se enroscavam em seus fios loiros carinhosamente. Beijaram-se por um momento daquela forma, num suspiro baixo que mesclou suas respirações.

Não parava de alisar a pele macia de Gina, que ainda brincava com seus fios loiros e suspirava baixinho, brincando com a língua dele dentre o beijo e apertando os olhos fechados.

Parecia sonho.

E talvez fosse, mas Draco preferia nem pensar.

Desgrudou os lábios dos da ruiva por um momento e lhe beijou a pele macia, fechando os olhos para memorizar seu gosto suave. Gina fechou os olhos com tranqüilidade, sorrindo de leve e apenas deixando que Draco lhe guiasse.

A mão dele subiu devagar por sua barriga até chegar em seu seio, colocando-o bem na palma e apertando devagar, sem parar de beijar a pele dela como se já houvesse sonhado com aquilo várias vezes.

Quando percebeu, Draco a empurrava devagar, colocando as costas de Gina no sofá e ficando por cima dela, com os corpos bem colados ao tempo que ele lhe beijava o tronco com calma, até deixar sua pele aquecida.

Ela suspirou baixinho e lhe chamou pelo nome, sorrindo de canto e apoiando as pernas ao lado de seu corpo, dobrando-as suavemente e enroscando-as no tronco. Draco sorriu e lhe deu um olhar carinhoso que Gina se permitiu gravar na memória.

"_Eu te amo, Virgínia."_

E voltou a lhe capturar a pele com os lábios, enquanto o coração da Weasley palpitava cada vez mais forte.

"_Também te amo."_

**#**

**Q**uando Draco acordou, ainda estava deitado no sofá.

Por um momento, pensou que houvesse somente sonhado com Gina, mas quando viu que ele estava sem camisa e que a blusa dela ainda estava jogada no chão teve certeza que era verdade.

Sentou-se procurando pela garota e a viu de pé na cozinha, caminhando descalça e vestindo a camiseta dele que mais parecia um vestido em seu corpo.

Chegou por trás da ruiva e a abraçou, colocando o rosto entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Gina deu um sobressalto e logo suspirou.

"_Que susto, Draco."_

Ele riu, beijando devagar o ombro dela, olhando por cima.

"_O que você está fazendo?"_

"_Fiquei com fome. Peguei o que tinha de comestível nos seus armários e consegui fazer um mingau."_

Draco sorriu de lado e deu mais um beijinho no ombro dela.

"_Que horas nós vamos pra sua casa?"_

Gina virou o rosto e olhou para ele, surpresa.

"_Você está disposto a ir?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Não vou ter que argumentar, pedir, implorar e nem nada disso?"_

"_Não."_

"_Você está doente?"_

Gina colocou as costas da mão na testa dele e Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

"_Por Merlin, Virgínia. Só estou tentando facilitar as coisas e nos poupar de uma discussão em pleno Natal."_

Gina sorriu e virou-se de frente pra ele, com o pratinho de mingau nas mãos, sorrindo carinhosamente.

"_Você ser bonzinho assim é meu presente de Natal?"_

Draco sorriu e deu um beijo breve nos lábios rosados dela.

"_Não. Eu comprei um mimo pra você."_

Ela olhou pra ele com ar de curiosidade.

"_Dá-me agora? Eu quero ver..."_

Draco coçou a cabeça e fez que sim levemente, caminhando até o quarto para buscar. Gina sorriu, largou o mingau na pia e correu até a sala. Abriu a bolsa e tirou um embrulho de dentro que ficou segurando atrás das costas enquanto o aguardava.

Quando Draco voltou ele segurava uma caixa retangular e vermelha com um lacinho dourado. Entregou pra ela meio incerto.

"_Tente não interpretar do modo errado, ok?"_

Gina piscou algumas vezes, confusa. Entregou para ele o presente que havia comprado e sentou-se no sofá, desfazendo o laço que envolvia a caixa.

Draco estava meio apreensivo, e ficou olhando atentamente para ver a reação dela.

Gina sorriu.

Era uma blusa de lã bonita, com vários flocos de neve estampados. Ela olhou para a blusa e para Draco por algumas vezes.

"_Como interpretaria errado você me dando uma blusa?"_

"_Eu não sei... Talvez pensando que estava subestimando as que sua mãe faz?"_

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para ele.

"_Você não me deu a blusa por causa disso, foi?"_

Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ficou olhando para ela.

"_Desde aquele ano novo que a gente discutiu e que estava aquele frio... Eu vi você toda encolhida e gelada... Então sempre penso em te dar uma, mas acabo desistindo pra evitar seu estresse."_

Gina sorriu e fez carinho na bochecha dele.

"_Prometo que vou usar essa noite."_

Draco suspirou aliviado e abriu o embrulho que ela lhe dera. Era rosa, e estava cheio de adesivo para não soltar. Quando conseguiu abrir viu que era uma blusa de frio também, só que igual àquelas que a mãe de Gina fazia, e com um enorme 'D' estampado na frente.

"_Esse presente não é meu."_

Draco olhou assustado para Gina quando ela falou e voltou a ficar observando a blusa, estupefato.

"_Minha mãe pediu que lhe entregasse, caso você não quisesse ir..."_

"_Mas eu disse que vou."_

Gina sorriu e cruzou os braços.

"_Eu sei o quanto você abomina essas blusas. Não quis que ela visse sua cara de decepção."_

Draco ficou olhando para a blusa e para Gina durante mais alguns minutos.

"_Eu não estou decepcionado, Virgínia. Estou surpreso."_

Gina ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele e Draco suspirou.

"_Você tem razão ao dizer que não gosto dessas blusas. Não gosto mesmo, nem um pouco. O que me surpreende é sua mãe me enviar uma dessas. Ainda mais depois do seu aniversário."_

Gina suspirou e se escorou no sofá.

"_Essa blusa que você tanto odeia é seu convite pra passar o Natal na Toca."_

Draco sacudiu os ombros e suspirou.

"_Ok, Gina, eu vou. Mas vou ter que usar essa blusa?"_

_**#**_


	17. Prova de Fogo IV

**17\. Prova de Fogo IV**

**F**oi mais fácil que da primeira vez, tinha que admitir.

Embora os irmãos de Gina ainda o encarassem com a cara amarrada, nenhum deles começou a gritar quando ele chegou, se sentou no sofá e nem quando ficou olhando desconfiado para um bebê ruivo, no colo da Fleur.

Ainda estava longe de dar meia noite e todos os Weasley circulavam pela casa tagarelando.

Pra variar, Potter e Granger estavam lá.

Draco tentou não prestar muita atenção nos Weasley, nem no Potter, nem na Granger e ficou só olhando pra Gina.

Ela estava conversando com Hermione enquanto segurava uma bandeja com cookies que a Sra. Weasley acabara de tirar do forno. E, para Draco, ela estava linda com aquela blusa de lã nova, que ele lhe dera. Usava uma calça de lã e suas velhas botas de camurça. O cabelo ruivo solto. E notou que ela sorria delicadamente enquanto conversava.

Não podia negar que a Toca era um lugar confortável e aconchegante.

Suspirou, relaxando um pouco no sofá, enquanto ficava observando Gina. Foi quando um dos irmãos dela sentou ao lado dele.

Era Jorge.

Draco olhou para ele sem muito interesse e voltou a olhar para a ruiva, quando o Weasley falou.

"_Ok, Malfoy. Nós podemos tolerar você aqui algumas vezes no ano. Mas se você fizer alguma coisa à minha irmã, nós vamos esmagar essa sua cara feia, está certo?"_

Draco sacudiu os ombros e assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"_É mais fácil Virgínia fazer alguma coisa comigo..."_

"_Concordo."_

Jorge deu um meio sorriso que Draco não viu e se levantou. Logo em seguida Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e lhe ofereceu um dos cookies que carregava. Ele aceitou e a ruiva sorriu, beijando de leve a bochecha dele.

Ficaram ali quietos por um tempo, até Gina sorrir pra ele e lhe olhar nos olhos.

Draco sempre se perdia no castanho dos olhos de Gina quando ela o olhava daquela forma.

"_Obrigada por estar aqui hoje. E por tentar. Está... Sendo muito importante pra mim."_

Draco sorriu de canto e suspirou.

"_Eu sei."_

Gina ergueu a mão e fez carinho na bochecha dele por alguns minutos, antes de dizer.

"_Eu te amo, Draco. Desse jeito torto, meio errado, mas te amo."_

E Draco sorriu.

"_Mesmo sendo má comigo e me fazendo arriscar o pescoço aqui... Eu amo você, Virgínia."_

Gina corou e riu, contente, deitando um pouco no ombro dele.

Foi a primeira vez que ele disse que a amava, sabendo que ela ouvia.

Passou o braço pelos ombros dela e suspirou baixinho. Deixou que Gina sentisse pouco a pouco, em mais de um ano, como ele aprendera a amá-la e como precisava dela em sua vida. Como a Weasley lhe fazia sentir vivo e capaz de qualquer coisa. Mas não tinha absoluta certeza se Virgínia sabia ou não.

Definitivamente Draco não era bom com palavras.

Nunca saberia dizer isso a ela.

Quando a viu aninhar-se em seu ombro, assim que disse a ela que a amava, teve certeza que ela sabia.

E que sabia muito bem.

Draco então apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e se permitiu imaginar assim para o resto da vida.

Com Gina aninhada nele, suspirando baixinho em seu ombro, começou a lembrar da primeira vez que teve contato com a Weasley, quando eram apenas crianças. Como seus olhos castanhos continuavam infantis e como suas sardas ainda eram chamativas em sua pele e ao redor do nariz.

Pensou quando encontraram-se na floresta proibida. Nos olhos acuados de Gina segurando a varinha após bradar um feitiço para lhe salvar. Em sua aparência de menina, seus cabelos ruivos chamativos...

Lembrou-se de quando salvou-lhe a vida no castelo, enquanto ela bancava a guerrilheira salvando gregos e troianos que nem mereciam sua atenção. Em como ela lhe foi grata e na mão estendida em sua direção.

Ao menos Draco tinha um motivo para ser grato aos comensais e a todo estrago que eles fizeram não só em Hogwarts, mas em todo mundo mágico. Se não fosse por eles, talvez não tivesse se aproximado de Virgínia no colégio. Talvez tudo tivesse passado diante de seus olhos e a vida continuasse a se arrastar, como costumava ser antes que ela chegasse.

Pensou em como começaram a se ver e a sair, e em como ainda via Gina como uma criança bem nervosinha, que tinha um pouquinho mais de paciência que os irmãos, mas uma tonelada a menos que uma pessoa normal.

Lembrou-se dos beijos, dos abraços, da implicância e do sorriso que ela lhe deu quando Draco confirmou que ia lhe acompanhar no Natal.

E decidiu que mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar aquela família enorme em todos os natais, jamais deixaria Virgínia Weasley. Por que, mesmo em uma situação como aquelas, conseguia se sentir feliz só pelo fato de estar com ela.

Jamais deixaria os olhos castanhos de Gina.

Assim como Gina jamais deixaria os olhos cinzentos de Draco.

Por que também precisava dele. Mesmo com seus comentários malvados, a acidez e a insensibilidade que ele passava, Gina não tinha dúvidas que ninguém jamais a amaria como ele. Ninguém teria um encaixe tão perfeito ao entrelaçar os dedos como ele tinha. Ninguém jamais ia mexer com a cabeça dela daquela forma.

Mesmo que Draco não falasse toda hora, não fosse a pessoa mais romântica do mundo e nem ficasse lhe tecendo elogios o tempo todo, ela sentia que ele a amava demais.

Amava de verdade, sem frescura, sem mentiras nem rodeios.

E no fundo, era só isso que importava.

**# end**

Recebi um comentário muito fofo essa semana e lembrei dessa fic hahahahaha sorry :P O final não foi tipo... Gina grávida, ou casamento, nem nada assim, pq não acho que Draco a pediria assim tão rápido :) Quem sabe, mais pra frente, eu faça uma em que ele peça XD

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Eu adorei escrever essa fic e postá-la foi divertido. Mesmo quando vocês me abandonavam aqui, sozinha, solitária... hahahaha

Ano que vem eu prometo escrever uma nova se vocês prometerem me acompanhar :)

Beijos.


End file.
